Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Anko and Hinata on a mission together? Whats the mission about? Hey Hinata dont faint!… yet. NOT YURI! - COMPLETED -.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: __Desperate times, desperate measures__  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Time Skip  
Characters: Hinata, Tsunade, Anko_

_Summary:  
Anko and Hinata in a mission together? What´s the mission about? Hey Hinata don´t faint!… yet._

--- Desperate times, desperate measures ---

Tsunade fussed behind 3 piles of stacked paper on her desktop.

"I can´t believe we are going to miss this chance!" She was looking through different files, photos and papers but it seemed that none of them convinced her.

"Tsunade sama?" Shizune interrupted her.

The blonde glared at her "I have to find a suitable ninja for this mission!"

She moved around the desktop to be at her side. She looked at the mess on her desk, there were mostly female ninja profiles.

Shizune imagined for what mission she was looking a kunoichi.

"Her!" The hokage instated. She pointed at a file but a paper was covering the name and the photo of the kunoichi.

Shizune looked at the info on the file, her height and measurements "Kurenai?"

Tsunade started to remove the obstruction "Can´t be she is in a mission with Asuma"

The file was completely visible now. The two women could tell who it was.

"No way!" Shizune opposed

Tsunade frowned. That candidate was impossible "It´s our only chance"

"I could go in her place" She knew that the hospital needed her but she was a better option, at least a safer one.

"You are too old"

Shizune frowned "How about the other girls from her class"

"Judging from these files they still look like kids!"

"You know who that girl is?" Shizune asked her. She couldn´t be thinking in her for a mission like that one. The brunette hoped that her master hadn´t recognized the kunoichi in the file to at least justify her decision.

"Of course I know who she is! But this mission is imperative and she is also one of Konoha´s ninjas. I´ll ask her and it will be her choice" she stood up from her seat.

Shizune sighed "You know she has influent people on her side, she could be offended just from the mere offer of this mission and even your job as hokage could be in danger"

Tsunade looked at her assistant, her left eyebrow twitching. "It has been decided!! It´s our only chance to get some info on Akatsuki!" she imposed throwing her fist on the table.

Shizune sweat dropped.

---1 hour later ---

Tsunade remained in her desk but now the files were staked, the place looked organized at least.

She heard a soft knock on the door "Come on in"

The door opened slowly and a long haired Kunoichi entered in, she was already bowing. "Hokage-sama you called me" She said in her feathery tone and looking down.

The hokage couldn´t deny she felt bad for asking the girl what she was about to ask. "Hyuuga Hinata"

This time the dark haired ninja moved her head to look at the Hokage. She was so nervous; she had never been in that office alone.

She cleared her throat "Hyuuga Hinata I have a mission for you"

She nodded lightly. She was also proud that the Hokage had noticed her and was going to offer her a mission.

"First of all I have to tell you this is an S-rank mission, it´s a very important mission for the village"

The girl couldn´t hide her surprise. S rank mission was a little too much for her, wasn´t it? Or maybe Tsunade had faith in her. She expressed a nervous smile.

"I can´t give you more information unless you accept it, only that you are not going to be alone"

Her shock was clear in her facial expression. According to her ninja knowledge she had never heard of this kind of missions. She´ll have to accept to know what´s the mission about.

"And one more thing, this mission is extremely secret for its implications. If you accept it you can never tell it to anyone EVER" She needed to keep her job even if the mission was a success.

Hinata thought about it for a minute. Something big was behind this mission and she was the one selected to do it. She was special for the first time. She wondered what it could be that it had to be kept in secret forever.

"Look Hinata. I don't want to push you into this mission, you can say no and it won't be reflected on your file" Tsunade looked down. She was nuts for asking this girl.

The Hyuuga heiress gulped. Something about this mission was surely wrong but she was a Konoha kunoichi and this was the Hokage asking HER for a super secret and special mission. If she couldn´t perform something like that she was a shame of a ninja...she didn´t want to go there. If Naruto were on here place she knew what he would do "I accept the mission Hokage-sama" she felt her pulse accelerating.

Tsunade raised her sight to look at her again completely surprised by her answer "Really?"

She nodded. Her right hand clenched her jacket involuntarily as a nervous response.

"Great!" She clapped.

The young girl expected her orders. Her notorious excitement about her positive answer made her a little afraid.

"Ok your mission is…. I have to remind you this is a top secret mission, you can´t discuss it with anybody but me and your partner"

"Yes" her voice was a little shaky

"Not to your friends or FAMILY, no one" she was just making sure.

She nodded again.

"What I´m about to ask you is against ninja laws" She lowered her voice tone

Hinata´s mouth opened in surprise. She had never thought the Hokage could ask her something against the law.

"…But I´m desperate and you are the only ninja who could do this" She looked down ashamed.

"Y-y-you are a g-g-great leader, I´m sure in t-t-this case the end j-j-j-justifies the m-m-means" The dark haired girl tried to cheer her superior.

But that innocent stutter made her feel even worst. She tried to think on the evil plans that the Akatsuki members could have and how important this mission was. "There is a rumor involving one of the Akatsuki members…"

Akatsuki and against the law. No she was petrified

"His name is Hidan. There are no records of him, we don´t know how does he looks like, or which are his powers. You know that when it comes to these kinds of organizations any information could save millions of lives"

She knew that. How much could´ve affected the village if they had known that Kabuto worked with Orochimaru. Maybe they could´ve prevent his infiltration in the Chunnin exam and who knows what else. An image of Sasuke popped into her mind.

"Basically it´s a mission of espionage" she mentioned lightly

Gathering information from an Akatsuki member couldn´t be easy. She wondered why was she the selected one? Maybe her byakugan was needed? But why her and not Neji, he was a jounin after all?

"How old are you Hinata?" She was getting to the hard part and she didn´t want to scary her too much.

That question was weird "14" now she was getting intrigued more than frightened.

"What!? I thought you were 15! Your file said…" This was going to be harder

"That´s because my birthday is on December!" she corrected her timidly

Tsunade sighed "Your job is to gather information about Hidan"

She nodded.

"The illegal part is that it´s a seduction mission and you are 14" she looked at her completely ashamed

Hinata involuntarily moved her feet back making a little step away from her. A seduction mission!? For her?! She was 14?! She was extremely shy!! She stuttered talking with boys! She was… She! Her face reflected all her emotions.

"Apparently this Akatsuki member has a hobby: Teenage girls. We have an informer who told us he usually goes to a strip club… so…"

She was blushing deeply "I… I…" Was she technically a teenager yet?

"I know you are a little young for this but, it´s our only opportunity and you are the only ninja left in the village with the physical attributes to work in a place like this and fit Hidan´s preferences" she tried to smile at the panicked girl.

She touched her chest ashamed "Ho-ho-hokage-sama. I-I-I I´m very shy, I´m afraid I won't be able to d-d-do it"

"I was counting on that. That´s why you´ll have to train with your partner, of course we don´t want you to do anything else than dance!" she tried to calm Hinata down, the young heiress looked like she was about to faint.

"I-I-I" she tried to say something.

"You know Hinata that you have accepted the mission already"

She had thought the worst thing that could happen to her was die, but this seemed scarier "I I I Know that" she gulped.

"Great!" She said enthusiastic "So, Your partner will be Mitarashi Anko, you´ll have one week to train and the next one you´ll be working at the strip club"

"Strip club…" She mumbled and fainted collapsing on the hard floor.

Tsunade sighed "Desperate times, desperate measures"

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: This idea has been running through my mind in months. Sweet innocent Hinata in a seduction mission? Anko as her partner? What do you think about it? Are you interested in this story? Would you like it if I continue it?

Thanks for reading it, I´ll be waiting for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Anko Mitarashi walked through the hallways of the Hokage building. She was tired, dirty and injured but apparently still in duty. She sighed.  
She had just returned from her last mission, she thought on going to the hospital before reporting to the Hokage but apparently Tsunade-Sama had other plans. As soon as she arrived at Konoha´s gates one of the guards informed her she should reunite with the 5th urgently.

She knocked on the Hokage´s office door.

"Come on in" Tsunade called her

Anko entered in. She stood in front of her desk with her back bended a little forward; she was feeling pain in her ribs. Probably she had broken one "The mission was a success Hokage-sama! I had some minor inconvenients but everything went ok"

"I know, that´s not why you are here" She moved next to the purpled haired ninja. "I have another mission for you" she put her hand over her injury

Anko tried not to roll her eyes. She was tired. She had been on a mission for the last month, she needed to rest and relax at least for a couple of days.

Tsunde applied some healing chakra on her "It´s a seduction mission"

Now she rolled her eyes. Another seduction mission! Was she the only ninja available for that?.

"Any problem with that?" the chakra flow ran faster

"Ouch!... It´s just that… It´s always me!" She knew she couldn´t argue with the Hokage but she was really tired.

The blond reached her right arm out of her side and over her head, in a quick move she separated the elbow from her side, rotated her hand and the shoulder popped back to her side. "It´s an S-Rank Mission"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" that was extremely painful. She gulped and rubbed her shoulder. "I Mean S-rank Mission" she was a little ashamed; she had cursed in front of the Hokage.

She cleared her throat "You had your shoulder dislocated. It´s an S-Rank mission and you don´t have to do the seduction part"

Anko raised an eyebrow

"We need you for tutoring and back up" she looked away

"Tutoring?" That was weird but maybe Tsunade had realized that she was the only ninja assigned for the seduction missions and wanted to train someone for that in case she would be unavailable sometime "Well at least if I do well my job I could retire from this seduction missions" She joked but she couldn´t deny it was a good plan.

Tsunade frowned "As you know S-rank missions are top secret"

"Yes" Apparently the Hokage wasn´t ready to unwind and joke in their chat.

"This is a very special mission, so let's say it´s EXTREMELY SUPER SECRET" She glared at her

The former Orochimaru student took her tongue out "Want to put a seal on it?" she teased her. It was obvious that secrets were safe with her. Sometimes she wondered if one of these days this people were going to fully trust her.

The 5th moved back to her desk rolling her eyes. "We have information about one of the Akatsuki members and his hobbies; we think that if your partner is able to seduce him we could get more info: his powers or at least his face"

"Kinky… What would his hobby be?…" She started to wonder what kind of things she´ll have to do "Don´t tell me he likes to watch! …" That was a possibility if she had a partner, or " No, guys!…" Maybe her partner was a guy… that was going to be weird, or "Wait! I know! Bear guys!" She pictured herself teaching a huge hairy guy how to be sexy.

"No" She said coldly

They heard a soft knock on the door. Tsunade sighed and Anko looked at her intrigued about her sudden change of expression.

"Teenagers" She looked down

Anko couldn´t deny she felt a little hurt by this. She was too old for this mission "Hey!"

"Come on in"

Hinata entered the room she was dressed as always only this time she was carrying a backpack. "Hello" She bowed. She didn´t want to make eye contact with anyone.

Anko turned around to see who it was assuming she was probably her partner. As soon as the dark haired girl lifted her head from the bow. The special jounin jaw dropped. "This…This…"

Tsunade frowned and Hinata blushed.

"This is a Hyuuga!!" She wasn´t a fan of the Konoha royalty but she knew those eyes. A seduction mission for this high class girl?

"Mitarashi Anko, this is Hyuuga Hinata your partner in this mission" She kind of ordered

Hinata attempted a timid smile but she was too nervous. She wasn´t good around new people and she couldn´t deny Anko was a little scary in her opinion.

"ARE YOU NUTS!!! YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED!!! THIS IS THE FREAKING HEIRESS!!!" Ok she was off limits but there was no way she could put the Hyuuga Heiress in that situation, maybe the Hokage could get away with it but she was not going to survive if the elders of that clan found out she was teaching Hinata the art of sluttery.

Tsunade was about to punch her across the room like how she does when Naruto cross the limit but Hinata´s shy stutter interrupted her.

"I-I-I m o-o-ok with t-t-t-this and I kkkk-know It´s a s-s-s-secret mission so I´m n-n-not telling a-a-anyone Mitarashi-san"

Anko raised an eyebrow. She looked so naïve and that stutter! What was this plan!!?. "She is a kid!! Come on what is this guy a pedophilic?" She didn´t like the idea of the mission.

Hinata gulped blushing deeply.

"No. He likes young developed girls and Hinata was the only ninja we have with those conditions" She didn´t like the idea either but it was the only chance they got.

"Developed?" Anko turned around to face her.  
Anko examined the girl she was a little shorter than her and was wearing a loose huge jacket that cover her up.

Hinata moved her head back trying to gain some distance. Suddenly she felt something on her chest.

Anko grabbed her breast and started squishing them "Hell yeah! I think they are bigger than mine!"

That was too much for Hinata. She fainted. Luckily this time Anko caught her.

The purple haired ninja looked at her superior "So she stutters, she faints and she is from one of the most important families in the village? You want me to teach her how to seduce a man from the most dangerous organization known in the world to collect information, without traumatizing her, so she won´t run to her father and make him kick you out of the Hokage charge and kill me in a torturous and cruel death?" She gathered all the information.

"Exactly!" She moved to guide them outside of her office "She is going to be living with you for a week and then you´ll go to the strip club"

"Now!?" She at least wanted to have a day for herself

"Yes" she said pushing her through the door

"But! But!" Anko complained

"And be careful of what you teach her, she is 14!" she closed the door

"WHAAAAT!??" she said to the door. She was indignant but she knew the Hokage decision had been taken and she couldn´t do anything about it. She looked at the unconscious girl in her arms, she looked so naïve. This was going to be hard.

"Desperate Times, Desperate Measures" She sighed

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: So, What do you think? I love to read your reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Anko carried her unconscious partner on her back around Konoha towards her apartment. She sighed. If someone saw her like that was going to wonder what she was doing with the fainted heiress, and she knew that when it came down to herself no one thought good things. She didn´t want to move in secret because nothing was more suspicious in a land of ninjas than going undercover. Luckily shinobi weren´t the type of asking lots of questions because they knew that when something strange was going on, it was probably a mission.

She reached her apartment building and started climbing the stairs. She had to tutor this rich girl. She was probably going to be a spoiled pain in the ass. Anko didn´t have a happy childhood, she didn´t like people who had had it easy on their lives. Probably at the training se was going to behave but they had to live together. Hinata was surely used to living in that huge compound; her bathroom should be the size of her apartment. She was going to sleep in a couch, that was definitive.

She arrived at her door. Finding her keys with the girl on her back was troublesome.

"Hey!" A male voice greeted her

She looked at the man while opening her door. "Hi" it was Genma, he lived in another apartment in the same floor. It was regular for her to see him.

"You are back!... See you around" He noticed the unconscious girl but he didn´t comment on it and left.

She sighed and entered her house. She moved around the little living room which only had a sofa and a bookshef in front. She dropped the girl on the couch. Anko stretched and rubbed her shoulder, luckily Hinata wasn´t so heavy and Tsunade´s treatments had fully cured her.  
She went directly to her bathroom to have a relaxing bath.

Hinata opened her eyes. She was used to fainting and waking up in unknown places. She sat on the couch and tried to remember what happened. She sighed.  
She was in an apartment, probably Anko´s apartment. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and she assumed that her new sensei should be having a bath. She looked around. The place was tiny but probably ok for just one person. The appartment was neat but pretty empty, just a sofa and a bookshelf. She didn´t want to intrude so she just sat on the sofa. The books were the ones that gave you at the academy, some others ninja related and a few volumes of Icha icha paradise. Hinata blushed. She noticed Anko didn´t have lots of pictures just one with the third in some kind of ceremony, she was younger so it was probably when she turned into a chounin or jounin. The other picture was one painting with snakes, a little scarier in her opinion. That reminded her of Orochimaru. She knew Anko had some kind of past with him, that unsettled her.

The door of the bathroom opened up. Anko came out wrapped in a towel "You are up" Se commented and moved to her bedroom. It was clear she wasn´t happy to share her apartment. She quickly came back "Here" she tossed her a couple of blankets "You´ll sleep on the couch, training starts tomorrow". It was night already there was no point in starting now. Hinata nodded nervously and caught the blankets. Anko moved back to her room, after a couple of minutes she came back. She was wearing a tshirt, probably that was her pajama.

"You are still there?" She asked at the Hyuuga. Hinata hadn´t move an inch or prepared her bed or anything.

"I-I-I don´t want to b-b-bother you… I-I-I ´ll go to sleep w-w-when you ddddont need the sssofa a-a-a-anymore" It was clear as water she wasn´t comfortable.

Anko raised an eyebrow. This girl was polite "It´s ok, don´t worry about it"

She nodded again but didn´t move.

Anko rolled her eyes, maybe too polite "Are you hungry?" She didn´t let her answer she moved to the kitchen and opened her fridge "I should have something here to eat" she started to throw things into the trash bin "Rotten, expired, poisonous, hi little friend, Oh my god what´s that?!!!" she closed the door.

Hinata looked at her startled.

Anko grinned "I guess We´ll have to buy something then!"

"Ok" Hinata stood up to go.

"Are you coming?" She was a little surprised the heir wasn´t willing to be served.

"I´ll g-g-go. You have j-j-j-just came back from a m-m-m-mission and need to r-r-r-rest" She took her wallet off her backpack and move to the door

Ok this girl was extremely nice, she couldn´t believe it. "But…"She hadn´t forget about who she was, she wondered if her tortuous and cruel death would be more tortuous and cruel if they consider she was not only teaching her seduction but also using her as a slave.

"I-I-IIt´s ok. T-T-Take it as a repayment for y-y-y-our hospitality" She tried to smile but she was too nervous to look at her. She opened the door and left

"Ok" Anko was clueless. It was obvious the girl was freaked out, she was extremely shy and young, she was going to do a very important and dangerous mission. If she had been in her shoes at that age she wouldn´t had behaved so nicely and well-mannered.

After 20 minutes Hinata came down with two bags filled with vegetables, rice, fish and lot´s of food.

Anko stared at the bags "Mmm…Ok, It´s my fault I haven´t told you. It´s not like I cook decently" There was no sign of instant food in those bags and her chef skills were awful.

"I-I-It´s ok I´ll ppprepare something for the t-t-t-two of us" Hinata moved to the kitchen.

Anko raised an eyebrow. She knew how to cook? Living in that wealthy family with chefs and maids?. She was positive now that she had misjudged the young heir.  
She felt sorry for the girl, having to perform such difficult mission at that young age.

She moved to the kitchen to chat with Hinata. She was at least going to try to make her comfortable around her.  
At first she stared at her chopping the vegetables. The young girl smiled at her politely and asked permission every time she needed to use something of her kitchen.

Anko didn´t want to talk about the mission, that was going to make her nervous.

"So Hinata-chan" No you called her chan!!! She is a freaking princess!! Add more cruelty to my death "I can call you that right?" She asked nervous.

"Of course" She gave her another warm smile

"Good. You are 14 then... you should had been in class with…." She thought about it for a couple of seconds "Uzumaki and Uchiha right?" she remembered the most popular students of that class

She nodded and continued cooking.

"And you have been a Chounin... since?" she continued the small talk

"Since the last exam, I´ve been a chounin for almost a year" She smiled proudly

"Great!" She commented while stealing everything she could eat before Hinata threw it into the pot.

Then she remembered something to use on their conversation. "This year your sister is going to do the exam right?" She had been involved in preparing the exam and she was not going to forget the rookie of the year.

"Oh Yes! Hanabi is surely going to be one of the bests! She is awesome!" She said honestly proud of her sister

"Yes she is the rookie of the year! Pretty amazing records in her file"

"She is going to be a great clan leader" She started to clean the things she was not going to use while the meal cooked.

Anko tried to help her but the younger girl opposed. "I thought that was your job!"

Hinata looked down "I´m not as good as Hanabi"

She felt sorry for her "Hey! I bet you are, you just don´t want to beat your sister"

"It´s not that. I´ve tried it but, I´m not good enough for my father" She said sadly while preparing the table.

Anko knew that feeling very much. She hadn´t been good enough for Orochimaru. The difference was Hinata was still trying. "To the hell with him!"

Hinata looked surprised at her.

Anko gulped. That was too disrespectful "I mean. Who needs that stupid clan! Do whatever you want!" she was getting worst and worst. She sighed

Hinata giggled noticing the changes in her expressions.

The older girl was surprised by her laugh and smiled back at her. At least she was loosening up a bit.

Some minutes later Hinata served the dinner. Anko couldn´t believe what she was eating, it was delicious. The girls dinned while Anko told her about her missions, especially the ones she had messed up with her big mouth. Hinata enjoyed her stories and giggled all the time.

After that Hinata cleaned the dishes and the girls got ready to sleep. Anko was entering her room when she felt a little pity for the young Hyuuga "Do you want to sleep on my bed? I won´t mind using the couch"

"Oh no please Anko-san!"

Anko grinned. She expected that reaction for her. "I hope you won't hate me after this mission"

Hinata gulped, she had forgotten about the mission for the last hour. "I-I-It´s ok I´m a N-n-ninja on a m-m-m-mission" the stutter was back.

Anko knew what she meant, feelings weren't supposed to be involved in missions. "Goodnight Hinata-chan!" she entered her room

"Good night" Hinata laid on the couch and covered herself with a blanket. A part of her didn´t want to sleep afraid of waking up tomorrow ´cause tomorrow she was starting the mission. She was a ninja, and she was doing it for her village. She sighed "Desperate times, desperate measures" and closed her eyes.

* * *

  
~Karen K.

A/N: How is it going? Really?! Come on review it, I want to read your opinion!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. That wasn´t her roof. She tried to stretch when her arm fell out of the couch. And that wasn´t her bed. She was at Anko´s she remembered and sighed.  
She covered her head with the blanket and tried to keep sleeping but she couldn´t. She was used to waking up early to train. She lowered the blanket again and waited for her new sensei to call her for the unwanted training.  
Minutes went by but nothing happened. After half an hour Hinata rose from bed, re arranged Anko´s living room and went directly to the bathroom. Inside she turned on the shower and decided to start her day fresh. Minutes later she was finished; she got out of the bath tub and wrapped herself in one of Anko´s towels.  
She stood in front of the mirror. She had always wondered if she was pretty. Boy´s didn´t find her attractive, she knew that. None of the other Shinobis in her class noticed her as they noticed Sakura or Ino. But then this mission came. A mission in which she should seduce a man. How could she seduce a man if she wasn´t pretty? Why was she selected for this mission? She inspected her image in the mirror. Her gaze stopped on her breasts, she blushed. Apparently she had the physical appearance to be pretty? No, she corrected herself… To be sexy?. That didn´t sound good in her head. She decided to stop thinking and got out of the bathroom.

Anko was deeply asleep, drooling and snoring. She needed to rest after her last mission. She didn´t care about getting up early for her new assignment but something woke her up, it was the smell of the breakfast that Hinata was cooking. She rose from bed and followed the aroma without opening her eyes. When she reached the kitchen she found the Hyuuga heir preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"My god! Hinata-chan I´ll adopt you after this mission" Anko said sitting at the table.

Hinata giggled "You are too young to adopt me!"

"I´m 28… I could have given birth to you at 14, you know you are sexually active at that age?" She said while munching a toast.

Hinata blushed. She was 14 and she wasn´t sexually active or anything closer to that.

Anko noticed it and coughed "I mean it would be really, really, really early and wrong but… you know… errr…you could be my little sister, then?" she said nervously

Hinata sat in front of her notably uncomfortable and nodded.

"Don´t worry Hinata-chan this training it´s not going to be that bad" she lied. She knew it was going to be awfully hard for a shy girl like her.

Hinata gulped and smiled just to please her.

The girls finished breakfast. Hinata noticed Anko was a huge fan of sweets. She ate them as if her stomach was a bottomless pit.

The older ninja stretched "Let´s start!"

Hinata gulped

Anko sat on her couch. "Let ´s start with theory"

The shy girl stood in front of her

The sensei stood a couple of minutes thinking what to tell the girl "You know about the birds and the bees' right?" she said trying not to make Hinata even more uncomfortable.

The Hyuuga nodded blushing. "I I I had a c-c-c-class a-a-a-t school…"

"Ok then you have the official version" She interrupted her

Hinata didn´t know what to say really. She didn´t knew there was another version of it.

"Look… sex is for reproduction as food is for hunger" she tried to explain her point

Hinata just blushed.

"You know, you eat because you are hungry but there are some times you want a snack in the middle of the afternoon. And that´s not wrong!" she winked at her. "Other times you could be satisfied with just soup but meat or pork it´s tastier"

Hinata didn´t get a word of what she was saying

"I mean we are going to be working with people who think of sex as a fun thing" she concluded "They are going to desire you just for your body and your attitude; they won't love you or care for you. That´s not bad it´s just…" She searched for the words in her head. "The world is not as perfect as they told you at school, but it´s not wrong. I mean you could be sexy and have fun doing it" she explained her point, she just didn´t want her to feel bad or traumatized about what she was about to do.

"Oo-o-k" she kept blushing

Anko sighed, she knew Hinata was saying ok just to please her. She just hoped one day she´ll understand it. She changed the subject "You know you are hot right? And I´m not saying it because of the blood that´s running at full speed inside your head"

"T-t-t-thanks b-b-but I don´t think I I I –Im p-p-p-pretty" she looked down

Anko snorted "Pretty? You are not pretty… that´s for sure! Sakura or Shizune they could be pretty…"

Hinata had a sad expression but not as distant as her regular one. It was as if she was used to being criticized and minimized.

"You are Beautiful, dazzling, exquisite. You are a freaking princess Hinata-chan! Get it in your head!"

Hinata was stunned. She had never felt like that about herself.

"And apart from that your file says you have some piece of hot body" Anko pointed at her. She made a gesture suggesting her to take off her jacket.

"I- I – I´m very s-s-shy" she defended herself gripping the zipper but not lowering it one inch.

"I- I-I-I know!" She mocked her "but with your genetics and my tutorship we could turn all that in: Sexy" she threw

her fist in the air

"B-b-b-but"

"End of the theoretical part of the class" She stood up "Now we practice what we have learnt"

Hinata was clueless. "What have we learnt?"

"Is this a joke!??!! What have we learnt? Hinata you are…?!" She ordered

"Slow?" She usually found the theoretical part easier than the practical but she didn´t know what her new sensei wanted.

"No dummy. The answer was Beautiful! That was what we have learnt… and?" she expected for her answer

"Shy?" she said timidly

"Yeah… so?"

"You are g-g-g-g-going to make me s-s-s-sexy?" she couldn´t pronounced it at loud.

"RIGHT! And we are going to have fun!" she showed her thumb.

Hinata showed an uncomfortable smile.

She sat back on the couch "Practical part: The Mission!"

"Mission?"

"Yep, we are going to do a mission to prove you how sexy you are!" she smirked

"Now? I I I d-d-d-don't think I´m ready" she moved back. Hinata was totally freaked out. She had no idea what her new sensei could have in mind, but she didn´t expect anything good.

She stood up and started walking to the door "Oh you are! You are! Just follow my command"

Hinata followed her to the door "W-w-what´s the m-m-m-mission about?"

She stopped and turned back to face her "Let´s call it H.N.M"

"H.N.M??" Hinata was starting to get very worried about Anko´s tutorship

"Happy Nosebleed Mission!!!" She grinned

"Happy Nosebleed Mission?" Hinata was clueless

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK????!!! Come on review it, I want to read your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 05

* * *

Anko and Hinata were on the roof of the apartment building. The older nin stood on the rail, the wind made her hair and coat wave. Her back was to the younger girl who was standing in the middle of the rooftop.

"Hyuuga Hinata" She called her serious

"…mm yeah" Hinata didn't know what to expect from her. Why was she doing such a ceremony for a training mission? She was positive now that Anko was weird. The young Hyuuga was too nice to think she was stupid but something like that was running through her mind.

"You were assigned to the happy nosebleed mission" she turned around dramatically to make eye contact

"o-o-o-k" she didn´t have a clue of what she was planning.

"This mission will prove you that you are sexy! And will reveal some of the mysteries of seduction. Here is your scroll" She threw the scroll at her

She caught it. That wasn´t a scroll it was a roll of toilet paper written in pen

"You´ll have to make 3 men nosebleed!" She ordered

Hinata raised an eyebrow

"Of course the nose bleeding can´t be from nose punching or nose picking"

"Why are they going to bleed for then?" Hinata asked naively

Anko raised her eyebrow

"Oh! Right!" Hinata got it and blushed

"Follow precisely the instructions. We´ll meet at the end of each conquer" she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata sighed and opened ´The scroll´, her blush reddened

---

Anko walked through the woods until she found Kakashi reading his favorite novel against a tree trunk. She took out her icha icha book and passed in front of him.

"Hey Kakashi!" She called him

He moved his lazy eye to look at her "Are you reading the new volume of icha icha?"

"I don´t think it´s new but at least it´s the last one" He said lowering the book

"What do you mean? Haven´t you read Icha Icha sensei paradise, the director´s cut version?" She showed him the book. It looked like the old version of Icha icha Sensei paradise but it had a sticker next to the title that said ´Director´s cut´ in a very untidy handwriting

He stood up next to her "No, I didn´t know there was a new version of it!"

"It´s almost the same, it has a few more scenes that were cut out of the other version. I could lend it to you if you want" she teased him with the book

"Oh please!"

"There" She handed it to him and continued to walk away "Bye – bye!"

He didn´t care to answer he was thrilled to read this new version. He loved icha icha sensei paradise. It was the regular romantic-ecchi story only settled in a high school.

---

Hinata read the scroll. It didn´t make any sense but she followed the instructions. Anko had also given her a bag filled with things to use in the mission.

The first instruction was to dress in the clothes in the bag.

She did as she was told. When she finished she inspected herself in the mirror. Black shoes, white socks, pleated blue skirt and a white blouse attached with a sailor-style collar. She looked like a student of one those non-shinobi academies. In her opinion the skirt was too short and the blouse too tight.

She read the next instruction "Go to the woods". She gulped and moved to destination. Of course she took the less populated route. She didn´t want to bump into anyone who could see her in that outfit.

The ´scroll´ said she will find Kakashi and it was right. She took a deep breath and moved to perform her instructions.

The jounin didn´t notice her presence. Yeah he was one of the best ninjas but he was in deep reading. Even though he haven´t noticed any missing scene, the story was so captivating, he enjoyed it as if he hadn´t read it before.

"mmm Sensei" a timid female voice called him.

He didn´t react. He thought his imagination was dubbing the dialogues he was reading in the book

"mmm…. Kakashi sensei" she insisted

This time Kakashi lowered his book to look at the person who was calling him. His jaw dropped. In front of him was a girl with the exact uniform from the book. He blushed.

"Hi Kakashi Sensei" Now she had to perform the weirder part of the mission.

"Hi" He said goofily. He stared at her and wondered if this was a dream

"I wanted to ask you a question…" She interrupted her speech to perform the strange part of her instructions exactly as she was told. She moved her hand from her back.

Kakashi looked at her; it was like in slow motion. Hinata asked him again "I was wondering if you could teach me…" at the same time her right hand appeared holding a Popsicle. Before finishing her sentence she moved her hand to enjoy her sweet. The ice pop landed softly in her lips and she started to part them to let it in.

Kakashi eyes grew bigger. His imagination ran at full speed while looking at Hinata enjoying her Popsicle. Yes he could teach her some things. Suddenly he felt blood rush to his nose.

Hinata was about to finish her sentence when the jounin in front of her exploded in a nose bleed. She raised her eyebrow not knowing what was going on.

At the same time Anko showed up.

"Kakashi?" She tried to contain her laugher

"I have to go" The silver haired nin disappeared.

Anko exploded in laughs "Great Hinata-chan 1 of 3"

Hinata looked at her. "I-I-I didn´t do a-a-a-anything"

"Really?" she showed her the chapter of the novel Kakashi was reading

It was a similar scene. One of the students asked her sensei if he could teach her something in the privacy of unoccupied classroom. Hinata raised her eyebrow and started to blush. The dialogue was the same but the thing she asked had nothing to do with what she was about to ask. The student in the book didn´t had a Popsicle but she was licking something else. Hinata´s brain put 2 and 2 together and fainted.

Anko caught her student before she landed on the floor. "We knew this was going to happen" She stole the Popsicle from her hand and enjoyed it herself.

---

Hinata woke up in the middle of the woods. She sat on the floor. She was wearing her regular outfit. She sighed, thanks god Anko re dress her normally. Well almost, she didn´t had her jacket on. Just a white tank top, the rest was the same as always.  
Next to her was another ´scroll´. She didn´t want to recall her last mission afraid of fainting again.

She read her next assignment "You´ll find your team mate Kiba washing his dog a few meters from you, offer him your help"

She tried to think what was the catch of this mission? Nothing seemed estrange, It wouldn´t be the first time she helped Kiba bath Akamaru.

She stood up and walked towards her friend.

"Hi Kiba-Kun!" She found him doing exactly as planned

Kiba turned around already recognizing her voice "Hinata-Chan!" He was a little surprised of how lightly dressed his team mate was. It was the first time he had noticed Hinata was no longer a little girl.

"Err… Would you like me to help you with Akamaru?" She noticed his stare and it made her a little uncomfortable

The movement of Hinata arching her back to hide her chest was a clear gesture that he was embarrassing her. He looked away, he knew she was shy and didn´t want to be in an awkward situation with her. "Sure" he blushed.

The Hyuuga heir grabbed a sponge and started washing the huge dog. Kiba did the same to the other side. They spent a while talking and cleaning the dog.

Finally the young Inuzuka grabbed a cube full of water to pour on the dog to remove all the soap that was over him. He was about to accomplish his plan when a mysterious kunai flew directly to the dog nin.  
This, of course, wasn't a problem for the young chounin. In a quick move the cube was in front of him and the Kunai stabbed to it. With this action he had prevented the weapon to stab him in the forehead but in the process Hinata, who had moved away from the attack, was splashed with the cold water of the cube.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" He threw the cube away and looked at his team mate.

"It´s ok, just a little water" She said drying the water of her face with her hand.

Kiba stared at her wide eyed. Hinata´s white tank top was completely wet, the thing he would had never guessed was that his timid partner wasn´t wearing any underwear. He tried to cover his nose but it was too late; Naughty thoughts had invaded his mind. A cascade of blood drained from his nose.

Hinata looked at him estranged "Kiba- Kun, are you alright?" she moved forward.

"I´m… I´m Ok" If Hinata discovered what was going on she was going to faint and he didn´t want to be the cause of it. "Let´s go Akamaru, Let´s wash you at the river!!" He hopped on the dog and they went away.

Hinata stood in the middle of the woods clueless of what she had done this time until a few seconds later Anko appeared.

"Amazing Hinata-chan, 2 of 3" She smirked

"What happened?"

"Oh! That was my fault! Silly me!" She giggled

Hinata didn´t get it but she expected the worst

"First, let me stand behind you" She did it and opened her arms to catch her. "You know when I re-dress you changing the school uniform, I forgot something" She showed her the missing bra.

Hinata looked at it "That´s my…." and then at her wet chest.

Anko counted 3 and Hinata landed unconsciously in her arms. "Damn! They ARE bigger than mine!" She complained.

---

The former Orochimaru student walked around the woods near Konoha with the unconscious girl in her arms. She wondered what to do next; she should make the new mission for Hinata with the final lesson.

She spotted a Shinobi practicing a certain jutsu. Judging for his technique it was some medical chakra application. Anko grinned. A plan was forming in her head. She moved with Hinata in her arms towards the boy, as she was getting closer she realized he was pretty young. Not as young as the Hyuuga heir but he should be around his 18´s.

"Hey! Are you a Medic-Nin?" She asked him. She acted worried and anxious.

The boy turned around a little startled "Mmm… I´m willing to be actually"

Anko smirked. He seemed shy, excellent. She thought "She is my student; we were practicing in the woods when suddenly she felt a huge pain in her heart and passed out"

He looked at the young girl concerned "Do you think is the heart? Or was she injured? Or...? I´m the doctor, right?" He scratched the back of his head.

She laid Hinata on the floor "Right" She said sweetly.

"Mmm… I think I´ll use some healing chakra" He kneeled next to her

"Yeah, you should do that to her chest" She pointed at Hinata´s breasts.

The young medic looked at Hinata´s chest. She was wearing a little tank top. This is medical, you are a medic nin. He repeated in his head while he positioned his hands over her chest.

Anko waited a couple of seconds. "I think she is getting better" she slapped her.

"Hey!" the boy continued his healing but was surprised by Anko´s action

Hinata abruptly opened her eyes and tried to sit. But something obstructed her "What´s going o-o-o-o-on?" she said to the unknown boy in front of her.

"You fainted" The boy said blushing at the beautiful girl in front of his eyes.

The girl felt something on her and looked down. He did the same, his hands were squishing Hinata´s breast. She started blushing. He released her like a whip "Sorry" he said while his nose started to bleed. The Hyuuga heir fainted again and the boy looked desperately at Anko who was giggling.

"I think I´ll take it from here" She said lifting the girl again.

"I´m sorry… I didn´t mean it" He apologized

"It´s ok. You´ve been very helpful" the special jounin moved away with the fainted Hyuuga in her arms.

---

Hinata opened her eyes. That ceiling was familiar. Yep! Anko´s apartment.

"Hiada shan u ad up" Anko tried to call her while playing with a lollipop in her mouth

The Hyuuga heir sat down on the couch and looked at her

Her sensei took the candy out of her mouth "You´ve accomplished your missions, congratulations!"

"Thanks" She was so happy it was over. She didn´t know if she could handle it for longer.

"So… Now you have to tell me what you have learnt" she stuck the lollipop again in her mouth

"mmm" Hinata thought about it. What had she learnt? That she didn´t die after fainting 3 times in the same day?.

"The key to seduction is…" Anko started to say

She recalled her missions "There are 3 ways to seduce a men…" she remembered the Popsicle scene with Kakashi "Provoking?" The water incident with Kiba "Showing" and finally the ninja medic´s healing "and experimenting?"

"I was going to say men are pervs but that works too" The jounin joked

Hinata blushed. Maybe she was giving too much thought to it.

Anko laughed "Your answer is perfect Hinata-Chan, I was joking. Mind, Eyes and Touch those are the keys to seduction but you are missing the most important"

"mmm" The younger girl tried to think the answer.

Anko sat next to her in the couch "Confidence. You have to be confident around guys to seduce them. Today you did it, in some kind of way. At least not knowing what you were up to prevent you for being unsure about your actions"

Hinata nodded. Of course she wouldn´t have been able to show her intimate parts to Kiba if she knew that was the mission all about. Or like she would have made that Medic nin touch her for that reason.

Suddenly Anko´s smirking expression changed. She was serious now "That´s why I´m sure you can´t perform this Mission Hinata. I´m Sorry"

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 06

* * *

Hinata was shy. That was no news. But she wasn't stupid.

When she was in the academy and the teacher asked a question to the class, she was the first one to know the answer. But she was too shy to raise her hand and say it at loud.  
When she and her team received a mission, she was the first one to figure out the best plan to fulfill their objectives. But she was too shy to tell the other members her ideas.  
When her father looked down on her with disdain because he thought that she was a shame of a ninja, she was too shy to confront him and show him how much she had improved.

Yes, she was shy. But she wasn´t stupid.

When Tsunade called her for this mission she knew that her shyness would be the worst issue to overcome, but she wasn´t stupid, she was a Konoha ninja and she knew she couldn´t reject a mission like that one.

When Anko started with this whole training mission thing, she thought that she was weird but Hinata wasn´t stupid and understood the real intention of the missions.  
With Anko´s missions knowledge she was perfectly able to comprehend the things she should do to seduce a men: Provoke them to make them fantasize about her or arouse them with physical contact or she could attract them with the mere sight of her body. But she was too shy to do those kinds of things.

"Confidence. You have to be confident around guys to seduce them." Anko said

When Anko said that she wasn´t going to be able to perform this mission. Hinata understood why, because she wasn´t stupid, she was shy.

"That´s why I´m sure you can´t perform this Mission Hinata. I´m Sorry" Hinata replayed Anko´s phrase in her head.

Her new sensei looked at her. Anko expected some relief in the young Hyuuga, but the expression was different. She was surprised, for a second and then she looked down.

She looked down as she looked down in the academy when she knew the answer but she didn´t raised her hand.  
She looked down as she looked down in a mission when she got a great plan but she didn´t open her mouth.  
She looked down as she looked down every time she saw her father.  
Because she wasn´t shy, she had no faith in herself. She felt worst than stupid.

Anko stared at her for a second. She wondered if that was a glimpse of anger in her.

"Ok" Hinata said timidly and started packing her things "W-w-we should go and tell the H-h-h-hokage"

Anko was still surprised. Hinata looked somehow sad. "Ok… Let´s go"

---

The two girls walked in silence through the streets of Konoha.

Anko felt bad. Something wasn´t ok about this. She didn´t want to turn Hinata down but she had the impression that she was doing it.  
She thought Hinata was going to be relieved to be expelled of this illegal and dangerous mission, but she wasn´t looking alleviated at all.

Since they walked out of her apartment building Hinata had been in complete silence. Not that she was the talkative type but she looked sad. The young Hyuuga was in deep thought and she could read failure all over her face.

Anko didn't want her to feel like that. She made this decision for Hinata´s own sake. She was so nervous about this mission she couldn´t stop stutter, she fainted every time and Anko started imagining that if she blushed again the redness in her head was going to be so dark that she would explode.

"Hinata-chan I´ll treat you dinner after this" She smiled, clearly feeling guilty

"Thanks Anko-san you are really kind, but I think I´ll go training after this, I need to become a better ninja" She smiled back at her.

Anko gulped and kept walking; they were arriving at the Hokage building area "Do you like being a ninja Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn´t raise her sight from the floor "Yes. I really do. At first I didn´t get it too much." She remembered Naruto. "I just trained to please my dad, but then I realized that we, Ninjas, exist to protect the village and the people who live in it and I decided I wanted to do that with all my heart. It doesn´t matter I´m not good enough for my family if at least I could do something for the village"

Anko was moved by her words. She felt the same way when Orochimaru gave up on her. She wasn´t good enough for the legendary Sanin but at least she was going to be there for Konoha.

They arrived at the Hokage´s building. She looked at the mountain, especially at the 3rd´s face. Thank god he let her became a Konoha ninja in spite of her background. Orochimaru hadn´t had faith in her but luckily someone had confidence in her in the end.

Anko stopped her walk for a second and saw Hinata entering the building.

----

The two girls entered the Hokage office. They greeted her politely.

"Anko, Hinata what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked worried

Hinata looked down and expected her sensei to give the message.

Anko cleared her throat and looked at the young Hyuuga "We…I…I´m afraid Hinata…"

The Hyuuga heiress closed her eyes. She was getting used to failing everybody, well at least she felt she could get used to that but it was hard this time too.

Anko took a deep breath "Hinata is doing great but, she faints every now and then, could you give her some kind of medicine for that?"

Hinata looked surprised at her.

Anko grinned. How such an unconfident girl was going to improve if no one had faith in her. She couldn´t do what Orochimaru did to her. She had faith in Hinata, it was going to be difficult but Anko was sure that if someone had faith in the young girl she was going to find the strength to accomplish their mission.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Fainting?"

"I get a little nervous but… I guess I´m overcoming it, right Anko san?" she smiled

"Yes! She is getting really good. I don´t know why we are even here" She laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head

The Hokage move closer to the girls and stared at them examining "How many times have she fainted?"

"Errr.. 1….2… 4 times. Today" Anko gulped

Tsunade was surprised "That´s not healthy!"

"But! She is doing great anyway… just a few faints, no big deal"

"I´m ok Hokage-sama. I´m used to that" Hinata looked down again ashamed.

"We can´t jeopardize the mission with your condition Hinata. Not only for the purpose of it but for your own safety" Tsunade knew she was the only one who could do it, but she wasn´t going to risk a ninja or the village if the mission had one chance to fail.

"She is going to do it right!" Anko imposed

Hinata was really surprised by her change, even more for her support

"Just give her something for the fainting. I´ll take care of the rest. She is going to be alright and the mission is going to be a success" Anko felt bad for putting Hinata in this situation.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow again and looked at the young Hyuuga.

"Please Hokage-sama. I just want to do what´s best for the village, I could never put its safety in danger" Hinata said serious and without stuttering

Tsunade looked at Hinata then at Anko. "Ok! I have an Idea!"

"Yeah!" Anko cheered

"But it includes more illeg- err… secret stuff" Tsunade warned

Hinata gulped and Anko winked at her with her thumbs up.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 07

* * *

The night had come, Anko and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha.

The Hyuuga heir admired her new black nail product of the forbidden seal.

"I´m sorry" Anko felt bad. Her indecision had put her in that situation.

Hinata stopped looking "Anko-san I´m really grateful for you confidence, I won´t disappoint you. I don´t mind assuring the success of this mission under any mean"

Anko hugged her. She was really sweet. She couldn´t help to sigh when Hinata wasn't looking.

"Come on, I´ll treat you dinner!" Anko offered and they entered in a restaurant

---

The girls arrived at the apartment.

"So is it working?" Anko asked and closed the door

"mmm… I don´t know" Hinata said putting her backpack on the floor

"Undress" The purpled haired ninja ordered.

"What!" She blushed but the redness of her face vanished in a few seconds

"We have to test if it works!" Anko said pointing at her nail

"Ok" She slowly unzipped her jacket

"I´m a girl! Come on!!!"

She threw the jacket away and continued to remove her pants.

"Do you feel anything?" she looked at her now exposed legs

"I´m not feeling shy about undressing in front of you" she lifted her tank top over her head.

"That´s something" Anko moved closer.

The young Hyuuga was only wearing her underwear and She wasn´t blushing. The special jounin turned around the girl looking for something on her body.

"Anything?" Hinata asked.

Anko stood in front of her and looked at her stomach. "Great boobs Hinata-chan? What size are you D?"

Hinata blushed for a second "I´m a C. I´m just small"

"Look! It´s working!" Anko pointed at her belly button.

Hinata looked down. Apparently the seal was starting to work. An ink draw appeared from her belly button. It looked like a sunray

"It appeared when you heard my question about your boobs"

"It just grew there?"

"Yep… Hey! That´s not a C, It´s a D" she pointed at her breasts

"It´s a C. I´ll show you the tag"

"They could have been a C… But I think they are ready for a D now!"

Hinata sighed

"Look, It´s not growing anymore. Apparently you had overcome the boob's subject"

Hinata looked again "So the tattoo appears when I feel afraid…"

"Yeah and it starts painting you until it removes the fear. But you have to experiment it once, then you won´t feel awkward about that issue again. Well at least while you got the seal" Anko explained

The young heir nodded "How come this is a forbidden seal?" she felt great with her sudden change of attitude.

"mmm… I guess people need fear to be responsible of their actions. You know, not only the fear of what could happen to them but the fear of what they could provoke with their decisions. What would it be a ninja without conscience? not afraid of breaking the rules or not caring about the consequences of their behavior?"

Hinata thought about it for a second. A ninja without all of what she mentioned sounded like a dangerous outlaw.

"I guess Tsunade must really trust you to use that seal. She surely thinks you have such high ninja morals, you don´t need your own conscience to make you behave"

Hinata smiled. She liked all the support everybody was giving her. Even though it involved erotic, illegal and dangerous stuff."

"So… Hinata-chan: Hot body, angel´s face, wealthy wallet and flawless conduct. Guy´s are going to die for you!" If she needed to experiment her fears before the seal could remove them, she was going to start with the oral part first.

"mmm… It´s not like that… I´m not really popular" she looked down

"Oh! Come on! I bet you have a boyfriend!!" she looked at her belly button another drawing started to spread. If she continued like this her belly button drawing was going to be like a sun tattoo.

"No way!" She replied childishly

"I bet there´s someone you like!" she said friendly

Hinata looked down and another ray grew in her stomach

"I like someone too" Anko start confessing. That way it was going to be easier for her

"You have a boyfriend?" The young girl was intrigued

"Well… Not actually… I´ve been doing some… kind of dating lately" She sat on the couch.

"Really?" Hinata sat next to her

"I went out a couple of times with Genma, but then I bump into Kakashi on my last mission and…" Anko was starting to tell her the story but stopped when she saw Hinata´s stunned expression.

"You like 2 boys?"

"Yeah… well… mmm… Something like that. You´ll see, men are like ice cream"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. She wondered why she compared everything with food.

"What´s your favorite ice cream?"

"mmm Vanilla, Why?!"

"Would you eat vanilla ice cream EVERY DAY IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!?"

Hinata thought about it for a second "No, I guess not. But I don´t think it´s like that…"

"And what if you go to the ice cream store and there is no more vanilla, you wouldn´t eat ice cream then?"

"No, but…" Hinata had the impression that this hadn´t got anything to do with her idea of love.

"And maybe you really like vanilla but, not like you would bring it to your own fridge so you could see that flavor every day. There are going to be times you just want to be alone and go to sleep without dessert"

Hinata looked at her clueless.

Anko realized that she was giving to much thought to her comparison and the young Hyuuga wasn´t getting it."Anyway… Who do you like then?"

Hinata looked down and blushed "Emmm… Er…"

"and?" Anko looked at her stomach a huge ray spread from her belly button to her breast; it sprouted other rays making it look like a vine.

"Na-na-naruto-ku-kun" she still couldn´t look at her eyes

"Wow that´s a big one!! Naruto kun?" she kept on looking at the drawing

"U-u-uzumaki Na-na-na-naruto kun" she gulped

"What?! You like that Uzumaki knucklehead!! Come on Hinata!! You could have higher expectations!"

Hinata frowned

"At least the Uchiha! I´ve heard he is quite popular around girls or no! Wait! The new Kazekage, he is young, cute and powerful and you are young, beautiful and a Hyuuga"

"I like Naruto kun. He is better than anyone else" She glared at her

Anko giggled about the angry expression on the naïve Hyuuga "Ok, ok, I guess he at least has ambition"

"He is going to be the next Hokage! Don´t laugh!" she gripped her fists tighter

"Ok, Ok Hinata-chan. If you say so, I believe you." She tried not to laugh in front of the determined young girl.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest

"And, He knows it? Have you confessed?"

"mmm… No…" She looked down again

Anko of course expected that.

"I´m…Could I keep this seal after the mission?"

The purple haired ninja giggled "I don´t think so…. And I think you are going to be all painted in black at that point if you keep it up like this!" Anko admired the vine ´tattoo´ that crossed Hinata´s chest from her belly button to her shoulder.

Hinata looked at herself "mmm"

Anko stood up "I guess is time to go to bed, we ´ll have a tough day tomorrow"

Hinata nodded and started preparing the couch.

Anko was about to enter her room when she turned around "So then Hinata-chan you have never confessed, or kissed a boy o seen a naked guy, I also discard sex and anything related?"

Hinata put her pants pajamas on "No" she gulped

"Ok then! Have a nice sleep we are going to do all that tomorrow!!" she turned back around grinning

Hinata froze.

Anko turned around to look at her "That was a joke" Hinata´s seal vine had grown around her right arm.

Hinata´s expression relaxed a bit.

"…kind of" Anko entered her room and closed the door.

Hinata couldn´t say she was afraid because she wasn´t feeling it, but about the thing she didn´t like that idea, she was sure.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Anko and Hinata finished breakfast. The young Hyuuga was still marveled with the ability her sensei had to eat huge amounts of sweets and keeping her slim figure. Anko´s luck of manners also amazed her but she knew Hyuugas were too strict with that and didn´t take it so seriously.  
Hinata finished the dishes and they were ready to start their training.

"Let´s start Hinata chan!" Anko rose from her seat and moved to her living room. In there she pushed every piece of furniture she had against the room walls.

Hinata followed her.

"Here! That´s for you" Anko throw her a bag.

The young Hyuuga opened it "For me? Thanks!" She took out an inky blue kimono.

"Don´t be so happy that´s your striptease outfit" she stood up in the middle of the now cleared living room.

Hinata sighed "I think it´s pretty anyways"

"You know we got themes" she commented "Try it on"

Hinata started to undress "Really? What would I be? A girl in a traditional festival?"

Anko rolled her eyes. Hinata´s innocence was beyond her imagination "No… You are young girl sold to become a geisha to fulfill men´s desires"

Hinata put on the Kimono. The sleeves covered both of her arms and hands but the length on her legs only reached her ankles. She sighed "…and I guess they won´t be interested in Tea"

Anko looked at her "almost… Take off your bra"

"B….b…But"

The special jounin raised an eyebrow; with the seal Hinata had no excuse to be shy. She guessed she just had it in her. "If you want we can change themes. I´m a snake charmer… but I skipped the turban, it´s just a leather tong… and I´ll have a couple of snakes covering some body parts… eventually" she commented matter of factly.

Hinata took off her bra from her sleeve and gave it to her.

Anko moved closer to her to re arrange her outfit. "Now remember what we have learnt before…" she tightened her obi exposing her legs even more "You have to let them see something…" she opened her kimono showing more of her cleavage "…but you have to let more for their imagination"

Hinata blushed for a second and gulped.

"Now I´ll show you one of the basic lap dances and then we´ll practice" she pointed at the sofa. Hinata sat on it making more space in the room for her sensei.

Anko put a chair in the middle "This is going to be the guy" then she moved to the shelf and turn on the radio and started to do the strip dance.

Hinata looked at Anko every time. Crimsons blushes spreading eventually on the young Hyuuga´s face. Every now and then she covered her mouth and gripped her fist.

When Anko finished Hinata stood there for a couple of seconds analyzing the situation.

"And that´s all" The sensei said sitting on the chair with her chest against its back. "Do you want me to repeat it?"

"mmm... no. I think I got it" Hinata said shyly

Anko moved to the couch "Really?"

"mmm… yes. I´m pretty familiar with choreographic movements. A lot of my clan´s techniques require multiple strikes so it could be interpreted as similar to dance, if put it that way. Not that I´ve invented a song as mnemonic to remember the Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms. That´s not true and It would be something beyond disrespectful to do with such a secret technique" Hinata commented while moving to the center of the room.

Anko giggled "You are too cute!"

Hinata started to identically perform the movements that Anko had showed her some minutes ago. The special jounin was impressed with the young girl´s ability to memorize every part of her dance. The only two differences between the two girls' dances would be that Hinata´s movements were more graceful, probably product of her years of Jyuuken training and the second… was surely product of her shyness.

"Impressive Hinata-chan!" Anko pointed out as soon as the young girl finished

Hinata gulped and looked down at herself. Apparently her seal mark wasn't at sight yet but after what she had done, she was sure there should be some new rays somewhere.

"But something ruined your whole performance" Anko moved closer

Hinata raised an eyebrow. She was pretty sure she had done it exactly as her.

"You had the expression as if you were going butt naked to the Chounin exam!" she said and tried to imitate Hinata´s face. It looked like an overreacted panic expression.

The Hyuuga heir giggled.

"Just put you shy face that way It´s going to look like you are not slutty, you are just innocent and accidentally sexy" she winked at her

"mmm… How´s my shy face?" Hinata thought about it.

"Oh come on!" she didn´t want to be mean and shout at her ´is the expression you have almost 90% of the day!' "... Talk to me as if I were Naruto and you were confessing" she crossed her arms over her chest

Hinata´s eyes grew bigger for a second and then, knowing that she was never going to get out of this with Anko, she tried to do it "mmm… errr….Naruto-kun….mmm…" she started fidgeting her fingers

"There! Froze! That´s the expression"

Hinata memorized her facial expression.

"I´ll give you a free tip to get Naruto" she moved closer "You can keep the expression and the stutter, it´s kind of cute… just" she broke apart her fingers, extended her arms and brought them closer pressing her breast together and up. She pushed her down from her shoulders making Hinata bend a bit exposing her voluptuous cleavage. "And then you ask him: Na Na Na-naruto-kun would you go with me on a da-da-date?" she tried to sound like her "And then you can do the lap dance to him. If he says no after that, believe me: He is gay!"

Hinata evaluated her new senseis´ advice and compared it with her original idea of a perfect first date with Naruto. She knew she had good intentions but she was going to stick to her own plan when it came down to the blonde.

"Ok! Now do it again!" Anko sat on the couch.

Hinata replayed the dance this time it was perfect. Anko could even say she was doing it better than herself; she really looked innocent and naturally sexy.

The Hyuuga hair finished. She thanked god she had that seal. Too bad that when the Hokage removes it; she will take with it all her new experiences. According to what the 5th had said she would remember everything that happened in this mission but every fear she had overcome with the seal would be back.

"Amazing Hinata! You are about to turn me gay!" she moved closer to her

Hinata looked at her scared

Anko sighed "That was a compliment! I´m not gay… geez"

"I know… I know" she giggled uncomfortably

"Let me see your seal"

Hinata opened her Kimono. The seal really looked like a vine tattoo only the design was more circular and instead of leaves sprouting there were different sizes of sunray like shapes. It started in the belly button and climbed to her left breast encircling it, then another sunray sprouted to her shoulder, it went down until it wrapped around her arm several times, that part looked like an armband, from there a single sunray went down to end in her left elbow.

"Well… END OF THE THEORY!" Anko shouted

Hinata remembered what she ended up doing the last time she shouted something like that "This was the theory?" she re arranged her outfit

"Of course! Now we have to prove it" Anko started to move towards the door

"But...but… I believe you"

"I know you do… but, are you ready to sit on the lap of an Akatsuki member?" she defy her

She looked at her panicked "I… errr….mmm"

"I´ll be back in an hour" she opened the door

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Hinata asked a little desperate

"Do you really want to know?" Anko said closing the door

Hinata gulped "I guess not"

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Hinata waited for her actual sensei. She sat quietly in her couch. Anko had said she would be back in an hour, so she just sat there and waited.  
She waited an hour that turned into an hour and a half. She was starting to get bored of waiting but she didn´t move from her place.  
When lunch time arrived she remained calmly in there for almost half an hour more, but then she thought that it would be very impolite to welcome Anko at this time of the day without any food. After all she was doing all this for her. That way the young Hyuuga expend the next half an hour preparing lunch for two.  
The next hour she waited for her sensei, but when she didn't come she supposed the best thing would be eating her part and saving the rest in the fridge for later because by now Anko should had eaten already.  
After doing that she went back to the couch to wait for her. She did that for another boring half an hour.  
This was too much, she didn´t know what Anko had in mind but she was taking too long.  
She started to look through the books in her shelf. At least reading something would distract her. She didn´t had many books, nothing very interesting, she thought until she reach her Icha Icha collection. The young Hyuuga gulped and stood a couple of seconds staring at the books. She knew what those books were about, she had never read one of them afraid she would faint, but now that she had the seal, nothing could be embarrassing for her. She took the first one and started reading it. She sat next to the bookshelf, that way if Anko entered in the apartment she could put it back quickly. She flip through the first pages fast, the story was really catchy. She didn´t get why she had thought it was a Hentai book… until she reached to a certain part.

"Oh!" She commented and covered her mouth but she kept on reading it.

By the time she was reading the 5th book completely relaxed laying on Anko´s couch, the door of the apartment opened widely. Hinata tried to hide the book under her body but it didn't matter. Anko and a man stormed in the room. Hinata peeked from behind the arm of the couch, they were making out against the door as if she wasn't there. Could Anko have forgotten she was her guest? The heir tried to hide behind the couch. When she peeked, just to see if she could run to the bedroom, she found that her new sensei was sitting on top of her ´friend´ on a chair in the middle of the room. She sighed, but at least they were distracted. She ran to the bedroom.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Anko jumped and stood in front of her.

"Eeerrr…" She tried to hide from the guy. She was still wearing her striper outfit. "I´m sorry Anko-san… I was… I´ll be here"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS MY PLAN!!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow "Anko-san you are…"

"Yeah drunk… do you want some beer? You are going to need it!" She showed her a bottle

"I´m underage!"

"Since when does it matter? Bah… don´t worry you´ve got that stupid seal anyway" she dragged her inside the room

"ANKO I´M BORING!!" A male voice called her

"What´s going on?" Hinata didn´t know what she had in mind but at this point she had no doubt that she was not going to like it.

"Now you have to practice the dance with Genma" she said pointing at the other room

"But!"

"Don´t worry. He is not going to remember this!" she started laughing

"You drugged him?!" The Hyuuga knew she was capable of anything

"What´s with you and Illegal stuff today!!? No. He is inside of a genjutsu… I had to get him drunk and do some other things to lower his defenses" she smirked mischievous

Hinata sighed, she had no escape. "But… But"

Anko tried to look as serious as she could "Hinata"

"Ok… Ok" she looked down defeated

"Great! Wait here until I´ll turn the music on. Then do your entrance!" she winked at her and returned to the living room.

Hinata looked at her black nail "Come on seal, help me please!"

In the living room Anko kissed passionately her fellow ninja. "I have a little surprise for you"

"Really?" He said between kisses and tried to push her down to sit on top of him.

"Easy" She nibbled in his ear and positioned a finger on top of the play button. She moved behind him "But don´t do anything funny I don´t want to be jealous" she bite his neck and pressed the button. "You are just an observer"

The door of Anko´s bedroom opened and Genma looked directly at it. A girl dressed like a geisha appeared.

"Great! Exactly what I asked Santa for" He stared at the goddess in front of him. She had long inky hair. Her skin was pale but it glowed like the moon. Her figure, as the small yukata reveled was exquisite.

The girl started to move and slowly dance with the music. The swinging of her hips was hypnotizing. She was completely sensual, teasing him with her dance.

She moved closer to him. Her face was perfect; she looked so innocent. He couldn´t stop staring at her face even though there were other interesting things in her body to direct his vision. She flashed her eyelashes to revel the most amazing and pallid eyes. She was getting closer but it seemed so far that it was torturing him. He attempted to stand up to go with her but Anko pushed him down back on the chair "No…no"

Her yukata was starting to slip down her body revealing her shoulders and more flesh but not enough. His sight fixed on her hands; they caressed the exact parts he wanted to touch.

She stood in front of him. He stared at her long legs. She lifted his chin with a finger and moved her face closer to him. When it seemed as she was about to kiss him she pushed him back and retreated her hands touching his chest.

She moved forward, now he was between her legs and she started to go down slowly. Her arms went from his chest to end up in the nape of his neck. She landed on his lap pressing her whole body against his. For a second you could see a glimpse of doubt on her face. She undulated and circled her hips, with her back arched for a couple of seconds, which lasted instants for him.

He wanted to touch her so badly but Anko was holding his wrist tightly.

She buried her face in his neck. He thought she was about to kiss him but he could only feel her breathing against his skin. Then her hands moved from his chest to her own and she moved back to look into his eyes.

That was it for him. He couldn´t control himself anymore. He gathered all his strength to get rid of Anko´s grip and pin the girl to the wall. But she was faster and at the same time moved away. She pushed him with her bare feet back against the chair using his same impulse.

She looked startled; she hadn't expected him to do such a sudden move.

Anko who had her arms wrapped around him whispered to his ear "Ok that was it, did you enjoy it?"

"Very much" He said running his hands over Hinata´s leg "But not enough"

Anko moved her mouth over his neck biting it and Genma´s head dropped forward in unconsciousness.

"Very good Hinata chan!!" Anko jumped from behind him

"I don´t know how I was able to do it" She gulped

"I´m wondering the same" She added stripping her yukata off to see how the seal was

"I just focused in the dance trying not to think what I was provoking" she turned around to show her back

"That´s what you should enjoy the most!" she ran her finger on her back over her new drawing

"mmm… It´s big" She deduced from her touch

"You are a butterfly Hinata-chan" She commented about the tribal on her back which looked as two wings.

Hinata sighed "I´m a yakuza"

Anko laughed, moved towards were Genma was and started picking him up "I´m going to get rid of him. He already knows too much" she ran her hand through her neck suggesting she was going to slit his throat.

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" She panicked

"You are going to be a hell of a yakuza!"Anko giggled "I´m going to drop him in his apartment"

"That means that…" She looked down "Training is over for today?"

"Yeah why?" she moved to the door

"mmm" She started fidgeting her fingers

"What?"

"Yesterday you said some kind of joke" she gulped

"Oh! That was half a joke!" she remembered

"Half?"

"Yeah I said that today we were going to see a naked guy, kiss and have sex… and we half of did it" she opened the door

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I did all that" She winked at her

Hinata sighed. Anko was so carefree, she admired her for that… in some way.

It was already dinner time. Hinata changed back to her normal outfit and move to the Kitchen

Some minutes later Anko came back. "Remind me to tell you what happened in Genma´s apartment… when you turn 18" she giggled entering in the kitchen

Hinata sweat dropped

"Tomorrow…"

The young Hyuuga sighed

"…Oral sex" she finished and stole a piece of cheese from her preparation.

All that was heard was the sound of casseroles and plates crashing against the flor.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Hinata finished packing her things when Anko arrived at the living room.

"Ready to go Hinata-Chan?" she asked her

The young Hyuuga looked at her sensei. She was about to start the real mission. They had to travel through the woods for a day until they´d arrive to the strip house. There they should find an Akatsuki member called Hidan and seduce him to get some information of that organization.  
She had been training for the last 5 days to get ready for that. She was a Kunochi, she was used to working out for endless hours under extreme pressure, but the things she had been doing for the past few days were the most difficult and challenging of her entire career.  
Anko had made her wear sexy outfits, provoke on men and even experiment a little. Even though all this was extremely hard for the shy girl, she had to confess that her sensei was protecting her all the time. She just liked to scare her. When she said that they were going to have sex, she meant it for herself. When she made her do a lap dance with a guy, she made sure that he was not going to remember it and finally when she said that they were going to have oral sex, she meant just talking about it. The last one seemed easy but Hinata´s seal had grown as big as with the dance. With that ´class´ she found out 2 things: 1)She didn´t know a thing about sex and 2)she had a very powerful imagination.

Hinata nodded "Yes"

The two girls were ready to go. Before leaving the apartment the Hyuuga heir took a deep breath and looked at Anko. The training was over, now she had to perform her duty and Anko was there to help her but she was not going to protect her ´innocence´ anymore.  
Anko gave her a warm smile as if she knew what she was thinking "let´s go!"

---

Anko looked at Hinata jumping from tree to tree. She had to admit Hinata had won a special place in her heart. The girl was extremely nice and she didn´t feel like that because this past 5 days she had enjoyed delicious meals and her apartment was as clean as an operation room. The young Hyuuga had such a lovely and innocent aura that just made you want to protect her.  
She sighed. And there she was, joining her in the most dangerous and corrupting mission of her young life, not mentioning that It also was illegal and secret.  
Hinata had been quiet the whole day and she could imagine why.

"Hinata-chan, let´s practice our story"

Hinata looked at her.

"My name will be…. Kagero and you…mmmm… Hotarubi"

The heir smiled, she liked her fake name

"We met in our last job, a strip club called?" Anko looked at her

"mmm… House of Cherry blossoms?"

"A strip club called house of cherry blossoms? Right… How about The Winking Oyster" she giggled a bit.

Hinata glared at her, maybe a couple of days ago she wouldn´t had understand it but now she did.

"Ok… ok… Yukigakure gentlemen´s club**"**

"Ok… So we come from the snow hidden village?"

"Yep. Have you ever been there?"

Hinata shook her head

"Well, It´s just like you would imagine… snowy"

Hinata nodded and continued flying from branch to branch

"I´m pretty sure they are going to ask you about your past. You know… What´s a young, classy girl doing in a strip club"

The Hyuuga heir knew her eyes were going to expose her. "I´ve thought about that…"

"I had an idea too… but let´s hear your´s first"

"I was thinking on telling that I´m an illegitimate child of a Hyuuga. You know my mother could have been one of the servants of the clan, and when she found out she was pregnant she ran away"

Anko nodded "That makes sense… My story had little flaws. People was going to ask how a Monkey in flames could do that, not to mention you´ll have to learn the ancient language"

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn´t imagine what Anko had in mind but she was too afraid to ask her "o…k"

"Do you want to go through the plan again?"

Hinata nodded "Hidan should be wearing his Akatsuki uniform, I´ll move over him and seduce him. He probably would offer me a drink I´ll accept and try to get him drunk and get some information. If anything threatens our mission, in the most slightly way I´ll go away from him and disappear from the club"

"Perfect"

They continued their journey through the woods in silence until Anko felt uncomfortable again

"Hinata-chan?" she asked

"Yes Anko-san"

Anko sighed. She knew a little bit more of her by now. She turned more polite when she was scared. "Are you ok?"

Hinata nodded

"You know we could go back now" she knew it was really hard for the shy girl. She could have acted out of pride in the Hokage´s office but now it was the really thing "If you want I could break a leg, We ´ll return for my injury….we won't say anything"

Hinata stopped "Anko-san. I´m sure that you care for my safety both mentally and physical but I have to do this, for the village… for me"

"You have nothing to prove Hinata-chan. You are a great ninja, extremely useful for the village. Everybody knows that"

"I don´t" she moved forward and continued jumping.

Anko sighed and followed her

"Don´t worry about me, with this seal I´m not scared" She looked back at her with a huge grin

"But what would happen when Tsunade removes it? The memories of what you have done would still be in your head"

Hinata took a deep breath "I would probably faint" she giggled

"Hinata-chan" her voice cracked with a little bit of pity

The young heir turned around. Her eyes looked in the verge of tears but she smiled warmly at her.

"Let´s get that horny bastard!" She had faith in her.

"Yes!" Hinata nodded

---

The girls arrived at the little town in where the Strip club was supposed to be. It was a little community, one of those towns that are between places just with the enough facilities to lodge travelers. There were a few hotels, a couple of bars and some stores.

Hinata and Anko had a quick dinner and moved towards the direction the strip club should be. They walked for almost 30 minutes. The club was in the outskirts of the town.

"There it is" Hinata pointed at the building that was starting to be at sight

Anko nodded and moved forward "That should –" She started to say but stopped

Hinata looked at her, Anko was jaw dropping."What?"

"We are going back" She turned around, but The younger girl stood in her position

"What! But! Why?!" She complained

"That´s not a Strip club Hinata…" she said angrily

Hinata looked back at the building. It looked like a strip club or at least what she had imagine it could look like "But the mission!"

She turned back violently and looked at her "That´s a brothel Hinata!" she gripped her fist tighter in frustration

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

* * *

_"There is it" Hinata pointed at the building that was starting to be at sight_

_Anko nodded and moved forward "That should –" She started to say but stopped_

_Hinata looked at her, Anko was jaw dropping."What?"_

_"We are going back" She turned around, but the younger girl stood in her position_

_"What! But! Why?!" She complained_

_"That´s not a Strip club Hinata…" she said angrily_

_Hinata looked back at the building. It looked like a strip club or at least what she had imagined it could look like "But the mission!"_

_She turned back violently and looked at her "That´s a brothel Hinata!" she gripped her fist tighter in frustration_

Hinata looked at her worried "What? What does it mean?"

"Let´s put it this way a strip club is like going to the supermarket, you pay for the food, you see it, check it, but you are not going to have it there. A brothel is like the fridge, if you open that door and pick something from inside YOU ARE GOING TO EAT IT!" Anko was beyond angry. It all seemed like Tsunade had tricked them.

Hinata was silent processing all the information.

"A Brothel it´s a whorehouse. Tsunade doesn´t want you to do a strip dance! She wants you to prostitute yourself with this Akatsuki guy!" She punched a tree trunk in frustration "I can´t believe this woman is the Hokage!"

Hinata´s eyes widened when she mentioned the world prostitute but she remained silent.

"How could she go so far?! You are under age! She played us, making you thing this was a matter of honor and proud! How could she do this! This is absolutely unforgivable, She can´t put you under this mission! I´m going to talk to the elders as soon as we reach Konoha" Anko was so mad, she walked around the young girl throwing her arms on the air and complaining.

"It is not possible… she couldn´t have done something like that" Hinata remained standing without moving.

"Then how do you explain this!" Anko looked at her

"A misunderstanding? Bad intelligence?" Hinata didn´t want to lose her faith in her superior.

Anko looked at her hopeless. The young girl didn´t seemed as shocked as her; she supposed it was because of the seal. The real thing was she knew what this meant for the young Hyuuga. How she took this mission as test for herself as a kunoichi.

"You… must be wrong Anko-san… We should still do this" Her voice cracked a little.

"Hinata! You want to have sex with a dangerous criminal?! For your first time!" Anko was yelling now. She was indignant

"No… No… but … I want to help the village" she gulped and looked down.

"Hinata! You are going from naïve to stupid!" She grabbed her from the shoulders. Something tickled her toes; it was a tear that had escaped from Hinata´s eyes. She understood her frustration and sadness; they were stronger than the seal. She hugged her "Baka"

She crushed her head in the crook of Anko´s neck "I just want to be helpful… for the first time"

"At what cost Hinata?!" She lowered her tone.

"I´m a ninja, Anko. If I can´t risk my own life for the sake of the village, then I´m worthless" She released Anko and moved a little away "Come on Anko-san… We could think of something to get this mission done"

The older girl frowned "This is wrong!"

"But it´s what I want to do and what is better for the village" she stared at her dead serious.

"You don´t understand in the position we are now. If we go back and tell the elders that Tsunade betrayed us we could be expelled for accepting an Illegal mission. If this is all a misunderstanding and Tsunade doesn't know this is brothel, not a strip club and we perform the mission we could also be expelled for doing an illegal mission without the Hokage´s authorization" She shook her head all the time and walked nervously.

"There is only one thing we could do then" Hinata said in her soft voice tone.

"Yes! Go back to Konoha and hope Tsunade didn´t know this was a brothel" She turned around and started to walk away.

"And leave the mission? You know that with only knowing the face of this men we could save millions of lives!..." Anko kept on walking "This is against the code! You can´t jeopardize a mission because of your team mate safety!..."the older girl didn´t care Hinata´s reasons "THE ONLY THING WE COULD DO IS NOT FAILING THIS MISSION!!!" she shouted at her new sensei "Come on Anko! You said you had faith in me!"

Anko froze; she turned around slowly "You know Hinata… Laws have reasons… they make you stay in line. Sometimes you don´t know what you could do that would hurt other people. This mission is wrong for the first second I accepted in doing it. You are young, you don´t know what following the wrong cause could do to you, accepting orders for the wrong people. That´s why lawss exist, to prevent a crazy woman to rule a village as a Hokage, to forbid mad senseis to abuse on their students." She remembered her past with Orochimaru. How she was blinded by him, she would have done whatever he asked her, and she did. And everything was wrong; everything she believed was normal was irrational. Whatever conviction she had was bad. But you couldn´t blame her, she was a child, she didn´t know what she was doing. Konoha´s society had told her that she would have a Sensei who will guide her in her ninja training and that was what she exactly did, she followed him. But it was wrong, why? Because Orochimaru didn´t follow the rules. And people who knew what he was doing weren´t mere witnesses were his accomplice. She didn´t want to be an accomplice of this crime. She didn´t want to be the one to guide Hinata in her illegal mission.

Hinata looked at her. Anko´s expression was angry but her eyes seemed nostalgic. She understood her feelings. "You are right Anko san, in every word you say"

Anko turned around and was about to continue her journey to Konoha when the shy girl interrupted her again

"But this is different. I know in what I´m getting into. It´s my decision to do it. I know what could go wrong. I accept the challenge of this mission and its implications just because I believe in the cause. I believe that my job as a Kunoichi is more important than my life. I deeply, truly believe that whatever I could do to make Konoha a peaceful land to live in, it´s the right thing to do. As life threatening it could be"

Anko stared at her.

She turned around and started to walk towards the brothel. "Thanks a lot Anko-san for having faith in me, it means a lot. You have been a great sensei. Don´t worry this mission is top secret and your good name wouldn´t be stained if someone finds out of what I´ve done"

Anko looked at her go, she was so determined "Hinata! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"This is my Ninja way!" She said proudly and kept on walking

"GRRR HINATA!!!" She shouted in frustration but the younger girl continued her course. "One week with me and she is already a punk!" she ran after her.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

* * *

"So... You girls want to work here?" A woman around her 60ties interrogated Anko and Hinata.

First she looked at the taller girl from head to toe "Kagero?" She said suspicious "You look promising" she opened her jacket to take a look at her body "You are probably going to earn money fast"

"Well… I´m used to" She said cockily

The older woman walked around her examining her and finally went to the Hyuuga "but you…" she looked at her straight in the eyes. They were the same height. The older lady ran her hand over the white eyed girl´s chin to bring her closer.

Hinata did the best she could to remain serious

"You are fine… refined" her hand descended over her side marking her curves "You are contradiction… Contrast all in one" She looked at her face "Are you an innocent and pure young girl?" she opened her jacket reveling her cleavage and tattoo " Or are you a voluptuous and provocative experienced woman?"

Hinata gulped and Anko looked at the two of them expectant

"You are going to be my Shinju" she said to her and left.

The two girls remained in the room alone.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked Anko

"I don´t know! Let me think we are in a brothel so it could be that you are her slave or she is considering you just for girls… or maybe animals… Wait! Round robins… I bet that´s it" maybe she could make Hinata change her mind if she scared her.

Hinata´s eyes widened. She was about to say something else but she was interrupted but a girls laugh.

Anko looked at the new comer. She guessed it was one of the other working girls of the place. She wasn´t wearing sexy clothes but it was still daytime.

"You two are the new girls?" She asked at them

Hinata looked at her and nodded. She looked older than her, around her 20ies. Her hair was dark brown long and wavy. She wore a blue tank top and male trunks. It was a very pretty girl in her opinion.

"I´m Koda, I work here too" She greeted the two of them "I just wanted to meet the Shinju… I assume it's you" she looked at Hinata

"Of course… It says it all over her face!" Anko said ironically, she didn´t have a clue of what that meant.

Koda giggled "You are funny"

"emm… What…" Hinata started to ask her

"When the madam call some girl her Shinju, means she is special… You are not going to be working like us" she explained

Hinata and Anko looked at her waiting for more information.

"She is reserving you for the V.I.P.s." She concluded

Hinata´s mind started to run at full speed wondering what that could mean

"How is the V.I.P.s activity?" Anko asked a little worried

Hinata looked at Anko, next at Koda.

The new girl looked disillusioned "If you are looking for fast money, you are going to be disappointed. When I started working here there was a Shinju I only saw her work one night. The other girls said she worked only 3 nights in 1 year and with those 3 nights she retired"

"WOW!" Anko said surprised

Hinata sighed. She found relief in knowing that she wasn´t going to work much.

"Anyway, I´m sure V.I.P.s are pretty kinky"

Hinata jaw dropped a bit

"Don´t worry Hotarubi is all about lather and pain and illegal stuff" Anko commented

Koda raised an eyebrow looking at the white eyed girl who smiled uncomfortable.

---

The girls moved to their bedroom and as soon as they left their backpacks they had to start preparing for the customers that were coming in a couple of hours.

Hinata looked at Anko stripping her regular outfit "Kagero-san you are not talking much"

Anko glared at her "I´m mad at you"

"I know…" She started to change her clothes "Please don´t be"

Anko snorted and moved closer "Take a good look at the other girls to see if there is another kunoichi around" she changed the subject

They were alone but the others were about to come "I´ll check for scars…"

"It´s pretty common for these girls to be abused physically so just let me know if there is someone with a ninja body" She looked at Hinata who was only in her underwear "And when I mean ninja bodies I mean muscular, not blessed by royalty DNA heritage" Anko´s body was sexy but she couldn´t deny she was far more muscular than the Hyuuga heiress, actually she thought every Kunoichi had her type until she saw Hinata´s slender and feminine body.

Hinata looked down ashamed. She didn´t get it as a compliment

"Baka"

"ANKO!" Koda´s voice interrupted the two girls.

Anko turned around out in reflect but hided her surprise.

Hinata looked directly at the newcomer who was apparently talking to someone else.

Koda entered in the room with another woman. The second one was taller, huge in Hinata´s opinion.

"You are the one who stole my Shinju position!!!" The new woman yelled at Hinata.

The young heiress notice her voice sounded a little rough for a woman. She moved back, this woman looked serious.

Anko was still on shock. The newcomer was wearing almost the same outfit that she wore regularly in Konoha. Only the coat was shorter, the fishnet tighter and the skirt was inexistent.

"Your name…." She said twitching an eye at the muscular woman.

The tall woman looked at Hinata, started laughing and hugged her. "Hi I´m Manko"

"M-M-M-manko?" She hugged her back

Anko sweat dropped "How ironical"

"Hi I´m Hotarubi" Hinata greeted her

"She is really beautiful, Koda you were right! But she looks so cute" she hugged her again.

"Hi I´m Kagero" Anko called her attention.

The big girl looked at Anko, behind her Hinata gave her a sign and left the room.

The purple haired ninja chatted with the two girls for a couple of minutes and then left the room to meet Hinata.

"What?" Anko asked her entering the room

"I think manko is a ninja!" she whispered

Anko rolled her eyes

"She is so muscular and big and…" Hinata named all the attributes that made her think like that

"You are so cute… I can´t even be mad at you!"

"What?" Hinata was clueless

"Manko is a man"

"WHAT!!!?? But she was wearing a bra!!!"

"She is a cross dresser!"

"What?!?!"

"A woman trapped in a men´s body"

"Genjutsu?"

Anko could see the troubled expression on Hinata. She was having a hard time processing all the information.  
She just giggled and sat next to her on the bed. "You know what I´ve told you before about the things that don´t teach you at school"

"Yeah" she looked at her intrigued.

"Mmm… You know some people want to be ninjas, other people want to be artists and there is a group of males that just want to be women"

Hinata jaw dropped, big time.

Anko waited for the young Hyuuga to say something. "What?"

Hinata looked at her "I´ve got so many questions. I don´t know where to start"

"Girls! It´s time" Koda called the two of them.

Anko smirked the explanation would have to wait; the real mission was starting right now.

Hinata stood up and gulped.

"Hey!" Anko stood up and the young heiress turned around.

Anko was only wearing leather underwear with a matching corset while the young Hyuuga wore a loosen yukata. She showed her pinky finger "Everything is going to be all right"

Hinata smiled and entwined her pinky finger with hers. "Thanks!"

The two girls moved to the main room to start working.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: Manko: Japanese slang or jargon meaning vulva.

R&R Please!!!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Hinata sighed. She was sitting on one of the tables that the main room of the brothel had. In that place the girls were suppose to receive the customers, entertain them for some minutes before starting the "bussines". What usually happened was: a guest entered the brothel and had a few drinks with some of the girls before moving to the madam to arrange the deal. This last process included picking the girl and the room.  
Hinata had been pretty popular in the first step, but as soon as men got closer to her the madam interrupted them suggesting that she was the Shinju, and in all the cases until now the guys changed their target.  
Anko was a little busier than her but not so much. In the last two days there had been only a couple of regular clients that weren´t interesting in breaking their routine of spending their night with the same old girl.  
So Hinata and Anko, or as they were called in this mission: Hotarubi and Kagero were usually chatting among some other girls at nights.

"Do you remember that night Hotarubi-chan?" Anko giggled

Hinata looked at her. Apparently Anko´s new favorite game was making up stories about the two of them in the land of snow and asking Hinata to tell the ending of the memory. "Oh yes how could I forget it?"

The other two girls looked at Hinta fascinated by their story

"We´ll never forget what he said don´t we?" Anko asked again

"He said something!? I Can´t believe it!" The two girls asked Hinata

"I couldn´t believe it either!" Hinata commented and glared at Anko

"He said: Pretty nice view for a pupiless girl, ha?" Anko exploded in laughs with the two other girls

Hinata tried to follow them and giggled a little

"Having fun girls?" A male voice interrupted them

The girls looked at the newcomer as he sat next to Hinata, exactly in front of Anko. The Hyuuga heir didn´t fail to register the alcohol odor this guy had. He looked around his 30ies. He had light brown short hair; it was all brushed forward so his bangs almost covered his eyes.

"Hello ladies, Could I invite all of you a drink?" He said politely looking at all of them

"Sure" one of the girls said

Anko looked at Hinata. She didn´t seem worried or anything.

"I´ve heard that we have a new shinju. I can´t tell who of you is it, you are all so pretty" He said liking his lips and looking at Anko.

"Oh you are so silly" One of the girls said and clung to his arm.

"I´ll go get the drinks" Hinata stood up

"Wait" The guy stood next to her "There are a lot of glasses, I´ll help you"

Anko glared at the guy as they went out of her view range

"He is one of the regulars only the madam has some kind of special sympathy for this one" one of the girls said

"What kind of sympathy?" Anko asked

"I don´t know why, but she always gives him like special offers or credit"

"Manko told me he is the son of one of her former clients, she knows him since he was a kid"

Anko looked at the girl worried "You think he could get Hotarubi?"

"I don´t think so but… You´ll never know! At least he is kind of cute" the girl giggled

Hinata went to the bar. The guy followed her closely. Behind the counter was the madam.

"Hey old lady! You´ve got a fine Shinju ,finally" he positioned very close to Hinata while they waited for the drinks.

"Don't even look at her Ryo she is way out of your league" The madam said in a playful tone

"I don´t know how aren´t you charging me for just breathing next to her" he joked

At the same time as they exchanged jokes. Ryo managed to wrap his arm around Hinata´s waist.

"Don´t give me ideas!"

His hand started to go down squishing her butt cheek. Hinata would have frowned or something if that seal wasn´t blocking her feelings

"The other one is really sexy… do you think I could afford her?" he said lifting Hinata´s kimono and tracing her leg with his fingers.

This time the Hyuuga moved away.

"I could arrange that" The madam noticed Hinata´s sudden move and looked at Ryo

"What?" the man said

"You touch her again and I´ll charge you with all you´ve got"

"I didn´t do anything" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head

The madam gave them the drinks and the two of them moved back to the table.

When they were about to sit Ryo wrapped her arm around her waist and pressed himself hardly against her.  
Anko looked at Hinata worried and she looked back at her with those expressionless eyes she now had. She couldn´t do anything that could jeopardize their mission like yelling ´Get your hands off of her´ or jumping and knocking this guy out. That´s what a kunoichi would do not a ´working girl´

"You are so pretty" he said burying his nose in her neck and tracing his tongue over it.

"I´d love to … " That´s all Anko could heard as he whispered into Hinata´s ear before he sat again in his chair and she did the same quietly. She looked at the young Hyuuga just to check if she was ok.

"So sexy, wanna be my date?" He asked at the purple haired girl

Anko looked at him "Sure I can´t wait" She said ironically but she thought it was the best idea to get this guy away from Hinata as soon as possible if he had at least a little chance to be considered a VIP.

Hinata was processing all that had just happened when Anko took this guy´s hand and the two of them left to one of the rooms.  
She was leaving with that disgusting men, he had said the most perverted thing she had ever heard, not to mention what she did to her. And Anko had to have sex with him. She knew the rules of the mission she had gotten the two of them into and she wasn't shocked.

"Are you drinking it?" One of the girls asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"Mmm…. No no… You can have it. I´m going to enjoy the view" She smiled politely and went to the rear part of the room which connected with the gardens of the house. It was a little deck with some sun chairs.

In her way she couldn´t miss the moaning sounds of her co-workers and clients. After two days that wasn´t shocking either.

Hinata sat in the little garden they had at the back of the house and in front of the woods. She looked at the moon. It was the perfect summer night. The sky was clear and the temperature was perfect for her to sit there with those skimpy clothes she had.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed. She was so confused. She was doing such terrible things and allowing other people to do them to her. She was seeing things she didn´t even know existed, hearing things that would make her faint again and again. And there she was, completely unaffected. Quietly sat relaxing in the night when a couple of seconds ago a total stranger touched her in a way she should have dropped dead or slit his throat. She didn´t felt full of courage, she just knew she was doing the right thing. And what was she feeling? Well the most appropriate word to describe it would be numb, she felt numb.

That guy could have taken her, right in front of everybody some minutes ago and she wouldn´t have felt anything. That was a great thing for her and this mission, beyond great it was perfect. But what would happen after the mission. If everything goes right her pride would overcome her shyness when she remembers all she had done? Or would she feel absolutely regretful and depressed?. Would she be able to look at her father´s face again knowing she is not the inoccent girl he think she is?.  
Even if everything went right, this was a super secret mission, she wouldn´t be able to tell anyone what she had accomplished. She would still be the same shy, weak ninja for the rest of the village. And she didn´t want to think what would happen if this mission went wrong. She sighed closing her eyes for a second. She couldn´t feel what to do because her feelings where misleading so she just did what her principles told her.  
She wasn´t doing this for he father or to be congratulated, she was doing this for herself and for the village.

She stared at the moon in front of her and tried to avoid the heavy thinking and concentrate in meaningless things such as, what would Hanabi and Neji be doing right now? Hoping the gardner would be taking care of her special lilacs and some other diferent facts of her routinary Hyuuga life.

---

Inside the house new clients arrived at the brothel.

"NOOO!! I DON´T WANT TO BE HERE!!" A boy complained

"Oh come on you have just turned 15!!!" an older men complained

"SO WHAT?"

"This is what men do when they grow!"

"I WASN´T TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO BE A MAN!"

"Do you want to be a man or not?!"

"ERO SANIN!!!" Uzumaki Naruto complained

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Inside the house new clients arrived at the brothel.

"NOOO!! I DON´T WANT TO BE HERE!!" A boy complained

"Oh come on! You have just turned 15!!!" an older man complained

"SO WHAT?"

"This is what men do when they grow!"

"I WASN´T TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO BE A MAN!"

"Do you want to be a man or not?!"

"ERO SANIN!!!" Uzumaki Naruto complained

A couple of girls that remained in the main room went to greet the newcomers. Jiraya quickly hugged two of the girls and sat at a table.

"NARUTO!! COME HERE!" He called his student

Naruto sat in front of him blushing deeply. He looked at the girls of the room. He had never been in a place like that before. Jiraya had brought him here for his birthday. He should pick a girl and that would be his present.  
The girls were all pretty, he gulped. But this was way too embarrassing, he didn´t want to do it like this. He liked Sakura, ok he hadn´t seen her for over 2 years now but…At least he wanted to do it with a girl he liked. Yeah, these girls were pretty and all but he had thought his first time would be with his girlfriend.

"So Naruto-kun you have been training" a blond girl clung to his right arm and asked him curios.

He tried not to look at her cleavage and not to feel her breasts pushing against his arm "Errr.. Y-Y-yeah"

"You two look so strong "Said another one caressing Jiraya´s chest.

This was too much for Naruto, he´ll have to find an excuse to get out of there "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Jiraya and his new friends were so busy chatting that they didn´t respond. The blonde girl who was with him pointed the way.

Naruto followed her directions and entered the little bathroom.  
He splashed some water over his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed, he wasn´t ready for this. He wasn´t enjoying this. And sex was supposed to be something …err… entertaining?. He had fantasized about it a couple of times, but always with girls he knew, like Sakura or the girl that manages the inn they were staying now or the waterfall girl or Sakura´s head with the body of the girl of the inn.  
He didn´t knew if this was right or wrong, he just knew he wasn´t ready for it.  
He looked around the little cabin until he spotted a small window that leaded outside. He opened it and slipped out. It was a little hard because it was a pretty small window but he managed to do it.  
He looked the scenario; he was at the back garden of the house. He thought he should probably stay there until Jiraya was finished. He should end up so drunk he could lie about what he had been doing.

He was a very hyper active boy, so being quiet on the floor was a hard thing to do for him, hard and boring. He looked at the moon, the woods, but everything was very peaceful. He could hear the low mumbling sounds coming from the inside of the house. The best thing he could do would be closing his eyes and have little nap in the outside.  
He closed his eyes when he heard something that disturbed him. It was a soft female moan. He opened her eyes and looked around; it seemed that the author of the sound was close. It wasn´t a pleasure moan, it was more a sighing one.  
And there she was, a couple of meters away from him was a girl resting against a sun chair. She was totally oblivious of his presence and was contemplating the moon.  
He wondered if she was one of the working girls, somehow she looked different. First of all she was kind of hiding like him, at the back. Maybe she didn't want to do it either. Yeah right! Like she would work here if she didn´t want to have sex. He discarded the idea.  
The girl wrapped her arms around her knees bringing her legs closer to her chest.  
Her attitude intrigued him; something about this girl was mysterious.  
He started to move quietly towards her.

Hinata who had sighed as soon as she sensed another presence tried to seem unaware of it, pretending she was still in deep thinking. She just hoped he would go away, apparently this wasn´t her lucky night and he was coming right to her. She decided to play surprised and move quickly in as soon as he called her.

Naruto sat next to the mysterious girl who was still looking at the moon. He examined her face, she had long dark hair that reached her waist and such an exquisite face, he didn´t know what a girl like her was doing there. He couldn´t tell what but something about this girl seemed familiar.

"Hey" he called her

As soon as she turned around to face him her Kimono fell from her shoulder revealing a huge yakuza-like tattoo over her pale skin. Not to mention a cleavage that made hard to contain his jaw from dropping. But the thing that called his attention the most were those big white eyes.

Hinata turned around to face the new client, when she found something that she would have never expected. Blond spiky hair, huge sparkling grin and whisker marks. He looked older but this boy, next to her was Uzumaki Naruto no doubt about it.  
She opened her mouth to say something but her brain betrayed her and nothing went out of her lips. Uzumaki Naruto, Her beloved Naruto-kun, was right in front of her eyes. After 2 years of not seeing him, he was right there and she was barely dressed working as a prostitute. Well that wasn´t what was really happening but if this was a super secret mission she couldn´t tell this were orders from the Hokage and what would she be doing there if not a mission? Oh no!! This was so embarrassing. Luckily she couldn´t feel it but it was! After seeing her in a place like this, Naruto was probably going to hate her!

"I´m Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you" he greeted her. He could swear he saw her tattoo growing towards her neck

Hinata jaw dropped. He hadn´t recognized her. She knew he was a little… inattentive but… this?

"Hello… I´m Hotarubi" She couldn´t believe she was talking to him without the stutter.

They remained a couple of seconds looking at each other in deep thoughts.

Naruto couldn´t stop blushing. This girl was extremely beautiful and her voice seemed so nice. He needed to make something up for conversation. "Nice Tattoo"

"Oh Thanks" she tried to re arrange her clothes as to not be so exposed.

"What does it means?" He couldn't stop staring at her

What was going on? Was he playing dumb or he was really not recognizing her. "Err…freedom" She made-up but in some kind of way it meant that: it free her from her fears.

He looked at her shoulder; the tattoo seemed to go down her arm. Then he moved his sight to her chest were it continued "It´s big"

Hinata looked at what he was calling big and tried to cover her cleavage, but it was useless her clothes were too short.

"I´m talking about the tattoo!" Naruto blushed again and looked at her face

She smiled politely

He melted . There was something about this girl that captivated him, maybe it was her alluring body or her innocent angel´s face "Your eyes…"

Oh no!… Right the eyes! Of course he was going to recognize her when he noticed her eyes. That was it for her.

"...Are white… I have a friend whose eyes are the same"

"Mmm.. well…" Obviously he knew who she was by now. She tried to think an excuse to be working in a brothel not exposing the mission secret when he interrupted her

"I thought it was a family thing. You know my friend, Neji is his name… Is from this family the Hyuugas he should be a couple of years younger than you"

Hinata jaw dropped a little. First for the reason that he still haven't recognized her but more because HIS FRIEND… The Hyuuga that he remembered for his eyes was NEJI!. She was a little offended.

"Mmm yeah a lot of people tell me that… I should have a distant relative, I really don´t know" she looked away and didn´t bother to explain anything to him.

"You are not loosing much, the Hyuugas are one of those upper class wealthy families that live for traditions and they are all… asses, in my opinion" he scratched the back of his head nervous

Hinata looked back at him. All the Hyuugas were asses, even herself?. She had to say in his defense that statistically he was right. But how could he forget her? Or worst think she was an ass!

"Well not all of them. There is this girl Hinata that used to go with me to the academy. She is a Hyuuga and she is really nice… A little weird but nice" he flashed her a smile

She sighed in relief, weird and nice was better than unknown and ass.  
She tried to change the subject, in the end If he didn't recognized her it was for the best "So what are you doing here Uzumaki san?". Great question! She mentally kicked herself. What would he be doing in a place like this? Maybe at the end she was going to be the disappointed one.

Naruto blushed again "Well… actually, yesterday was my birthday and my teacher wanted to give me a present… He said as a man I should experiment… you know…" he looked down

That Jiraya was a pervert and was going to deprave Naruto-kun. She thought.

"But but… I ran here to hide. I don´t want that present" He looked back at her

She sighed in relief. She took her time to examine his face. She had never been so close to him for so long.

He stared at her. The way she looked at him made him feel really comfortable around her. "You know… I´ve never done it… and I never wanted to be like this. I´ve always thought that my first time would be with the one I love"

She nodded. She was relieved to hear that

"There is this girl I like, back in my village her name is Sakura and I always thought it was going to be with her" he looked at the moon

She looked at the moon with him. She was saddened by his comment but she couldn´t say anything she knew that already.

After a couple of seconds of staring, his sight moved back to her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had the face of an angel, her pale skin glowed with the moonlight and her body was more than any guy could ask. The only thing that didn´t match her was that tattoo. What was a girl like her doing in a place like that? "Do you work here?"

She looked back at him "Mmm yes" if the seal would have let her she should be feeling embarrassed.

He stared at her grinning and she returned him another smile. In the context of their chat they had ended up looking at each other in silence various times. It would seem awkward but they were really comfortable around each other. Hinata noticed that his lips were chapped probably because of the tough training under the sunlight. Naruto was fixed on her eyes when she ran her tongue to moist her lower lip, there he started to think about her rosy lips which looked so supple.

"NARUTO THERE YOU ARE!!" Jiraya´s voice interrupted their chat

Hinata didn´t turn around. Maybe Naruto was a little absent-minded and couldn´t tell who she was. But Jiraya was surely going to wonder what´s a Hyuuga doing in a place like that.

Naruto sighed at the mere sound of his voice. He knew he was going to insist with his present again and this time he run out of ideas of what to do to evade him.  
"ERO SANIN!" He jumped from his seat and faced him. "I´ve found one that I like" He looked back at Hinata and smiled

She just gulped.

* * *

~Karen K.

WHAT DO YOU THINK??? R&R Please!!!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

* * *

"NARUTO THERE YOU ARE!!" Jiraya´s voice interrupted their chat

Hinata didn´t turn around. Maybe Naruto was a little absent-minded and couldn´t tell who she was but Jiraya was surely going to wonder what´s a Hyuuga doing in a place like that.

Naruto sighed at the mere sound of his voice. He knew he was going to insist with his present again and this time he run out of ideas of what to do to evade him.  
"ERO SANIN!" He jumped from his seat and faced him. "I´ve found one that I like" He looked back at Hinata and smiled

She just gulped and looked directly at Naruto.

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled at her, then his eyes moved to the white haired man "Her name is Hotarubi" and he blushed.

Hinata didn´t see that coming. What about his first time with the girl he loved?. She couldn´t deny a part of her was flatter, she had picked her but all felt a little contradictory with his previous speech.

"OK I´ll tell the madam" Jiraya turned around and move back inside the house.

Naruto was blushing hard "Do you mind… spending some time with me?" He felt a little stupid asking this, of course she wouldn´t mind! it was her job. "I mean, we don´t have to do anything it´s just to make this old guy stop bothering me"

She nodded and gulped again. A part of her was glad that he didn´t want to do anything with her, because she wasn´t Hinata from his sight and he was picking her just because he wanted to get rid of Jiraya. He was the same Naruto she knew, with the same principles, decided to have his first time with the girl he loved. But she couldn't deny that another part of her was sad, she had thought that he liked her.

"You are really nice to hang out with. I like talking to you" He chuckled nervously. He had just met her to affirm something like that.

"Thanks" She smiled warmly at him.

He looked at her from head to toe, He hadn´t done that for a couple of minutes. Her face was taking his whole attention "Now… What should we do?" Somehow he now wanted to be in a private place with her.

She looked at him staring at her body "Don´t you want to talk?" she was so relieved she had that seal encouraging her confidence.

He was starting to wonder how her tattoo continued under her yukata. He convinced himself that it was just because of a sudden art interest that had grown in him those past 5 seconds. "Talk! Yeah right!"

"What do you want to talk about Uzumaki-San?"

Her voice was so pleasant. The other girls in the brothel told him that they were interested in his stories but he didn´t trust them. It was like they were trying to seduce him to get him as a client but Hotarubi sounded so concerned. He felt like he was talking to a regular girl outside this place.  
"What´s? Your favorite food? Do you like Ramen? Miso?" He frowned realizing the stupid question he had just asked.

She nodded "I like miso ramen very much"

His face lit up with her answer "NO WAY! I LOVE MISO RAMEN" he just stared grinning at her. "Now it's your turn to ask!" he just didn´t know what to say but he still wanted to talk to her.

She looked at him smiling at her. His smile was the thing she liked the most about him, it was what made Naruto, Naruto. It showed how kind and full of hope he was. It made her believe that anything was possible if you give all you´ve got to achieve it. She wanted to ask him so many questions. How was his training? When was he going to come back to Konoha? Was he sad about Sasuke? Did he still fell lonely?. In her own storm of thoughts she just said "How are you?"

He was really surprised by her question, it was so simple yet the look in her eyes meant something else. It was as if she could look through him and see all that had happened to him in his life. "I… I´m ok" he looked down somehow he remembered Sasuke at that moment.

Hinata moved forward when she saw his reaction and put her hand over his "Uzumaki-san"

As soon as he felt the soft contact of her hand holding his, he stopped thinking about anything else and just focused on their touch. Her hand was slim and a lot smaller than his, the skin felt like silk and the contrast between her paleness and the tattoo was impressing. He looked up to find her closer to him and notice something new, her scent. He felt lightheaded and all he could think about was in burring his nose in her neck, just to smell it better.

She tried to make eye contact "I´m sure everything is going to be alright. I´m sure you will find a way to fix everything" She knew Naruto should be glooming about Sasuke but she had faith in him, he was surely going to find him and bring him back to Konoha.

The words that left her mouth were the only things he wanted to hear and the way she said them, he couldn´t understand why or how but she made him serene and full of hope. Maybe were those lips, he couldn't move his sight away from them.

She felt his fingers linking with hers and saw him staring at her lips.

He unconsciously started to move forward.

She noticed him moving closer to her and the way he bit his lower lip.

"BAD LUCK KID! She is out of our league!" Jiraya interrupted them

Hinata stood still while he glared at his sensei, looking at him over her shoulder.

"What?" He asked trying to get out of the daze this girl had gotten him into.

"We haven´t got enough money for her" He said resting his back on the door facing Hinata´s back

He felt as if he was being slapped in the face. First because that remined him that she was just talking to him because he was paying her and second, he was not going to be able to be with her.

Hinata looked down too. In spite of everything she just wanted to spend some time with him, any excuse would be ok for her.

Naruto unconsciously moved his hand away from hers to search in his pocket. He noticed how slowly she retracted her hand from his, like trying to extend their touch. He looked at her asking for forgiveness for removing his hand.  
He stood up and took something out of his pocket. It was his frog wallet. He threw it at Jiraya. "There you have"

Hinata couldn´t believe what was going on. It wasn´t a present if he was paying for it. Where did all the ´I´m doing this just to get rid of him´ had gone to?. "But…"

He sat back in front of her and took her hand on his again. "That should cover it" he grinned at her

Jiraya chuckled and searched through the wallet. Finally his student was realizing how great his present was supposed to be "We are getting close but we are not there yet" he threw the frog back at him.

The wallet landing on his head was the only thing that could make him stop looking at her "WHAT! Those are my whole life savings!!!"

Hinata was surprised. Was she really that expensive or maybe he was short on cash?. She caught the frog that fell from his head

"This is your entire fault Ero sanin!! If it wasn´t for all the money I´ve ´lend´ you, I could be with her!!" He stood up again and glared at him

"Hey! I´m adding my present money too but it´s just not enough!! What do you want me to do?!" Jiraya was a little intrigued about this girl but he felt it would be better if he didn´t see her face because if she had made Naruto this crazy about her, he didn´t want to know what she could do with him. "Just pick another one!!"

Hinata gulped and tightened her grip on the wallet

"It´s not like that! I want her!!" He complained. He didn´t know what had gotten into him but he just wanted to spend some more time with her, by now, he didn´t care if he had to pay for it

The young Hyuuga Heiress couldn´t believe it, Naruto was yelling that he wanted her and was ready to use all his life time savings just to be with her.

Jiraya shrugged not knowing what to do.

Naruto sat in front of her again frowning "Hotarubi-chan"

She looked at him while his hand rested on hers again

"I´m going to find more money. I´ll sell some things, do a couple of jobs and return tomorrow!" He said with the same commitment as he alleged he was going to be the next Hokage.

Hinata felt she was drowning in his blue eyes during his speech when he stood up.

He was starting to move away when she called him.

"Uzumaki- san your wallet" She stood up to face him again

Naruto grabbed her hand again and pushed softly his wallet against her belly "Keep it. I´ll be back tomorrow" He said convinced into her pale eyes. "Take it as an advance payment" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head breaking the solemnity of the moment.

Hinata eyes grew bigger amazed of all that was going on. She was overwhelmed by the whole situation when she did something that she would've never had the guts to do it if it wasn't for that seal. One of her hands left the frog shaped wallet , she tip toed to be at his level, without breaking their eyes contact she positioned her hand on his neck and pushed him closer.  
In a split of a second, Naruto couldn´t tell how, she was crushing her lips against his. She tasted so sweet and all he could say was that they were softer than he had thought.  
The kiss was innocent and awkward, like a long peck, proper of a first experience. After a couple of seconds Hinata didn´t know what else to do and neither did him so the kiss was broken.

Jiraya just chuckled at the back while Naruto looked at her hypnotized.

"Take it as an advance too" At the second that she ended pronouncing it, she just wondered: where did that came from?. She just thought Anko´s lessons were starting to affect her.

Naruto squished her hand "I´ll see you tomorrow" He flashed her a smile

She nodded as he moved away

He ran back into the house grabbing Jiraya from the collar "Come on Ero Sanin we have to get some money!!"

"AT THE END YOU ARE WORST THAN ME!!!" Yelled Jiraya while being dragged away.

Hinata sighed and wondered what have just happened. She ran her finger over her lower lip and smiled widely.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!! I´m glad I could surprise some of you. I hope you like the story so far and I expect you wont be dissapointed in the future! Please keep reviewing because I love to read your opinions!!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

* * *

Anko walked through the hallways of the brothel. The sun was setting in. She was pretty tired; she stretched her arms before opening the door of the room she shared with Hinata.

Inside the room the young Hyuuga heiress was getting ready to sleep.

"Hey!" Anko yawned and tried to call her attention.

Hinata turned around and as soon as she saw her sensei´s figure ran towards her "Kagero san… How are you?" she asked worried

The older nin started to peel her clothes off "Mmm… k"

Hinata bowed "I´m so sorry I´ve put you in this situation… I know you just did it to protect me" She remembered how Anko ended up expending the night with a guy who seemed to be very interested in the young Hyuuga

Anko sat on her bed, in front of her. "It wasn´t that bad… he was kind of cute and he had this weird but completely relaxing feet fetish"

Hinata looked back at her. She didn´t felt so bad after what she said. She continued to change her clothes but was interrupted by Anko´s surprised exclamation

"WOW"

Hinata turned around smiling. She couldn´t stop thinking that she had just kissed Naruto.

Anko´s sight moved from her back to her face "Why are you so happy about? The seal is HUGE"

Her happy expression changed "What?"

"Yeah… I think it has taken ¾ of your body… your back is fully covered, the drawing had wrapped around both of your legs and arms" Anko pointed while Hinata switched her view to every part of her body.

"The only part of your body without the seal is your face and neck… What have you been doing Hotarubi-chan?" A part of her was really worried, but she knew that nothing big could have happened. She should have noticed if Hinata had been danger.

Hinata´s smile was back.

Anko raised an eyebrow completely clueless of what could have happened in her absence.

"I kissed Naruto-kun" she sighed

"What?! How?! What?" Anko couldn´t believe what she was hearing

"Naruto was here" She said lost in her own thoughts remembering the episode

"Oh no! god! I´m going to be hung in the middle of Konoha… Your father is going to byakugan my ass to hell" she started to mumble different ways of her torturous death while grabbing her head and sighing

"Kagero…"

"Kagero-san" Hinata tried to call her attention

"KAGERO!" but it was difficult

"ANKO!" She shouted

Anko looked at her

"He didn´t recognized me!" Hinata said while sitting right next to her.

The older kunoichi relaxed. "But… Didn´t you two go to the academy together?"

"Yes" She said with dreamy eyes

Anko couldn´t get how he couldn´t recognized her. Ok she was older now, surely she must have changed but… she was a freaking Hyuuga! And the heiress!!! "He is pretty stupid…"

"Hey!" Hinata scowled her

Anko rolled her eyes "What was he doing here?!"

Hinata looked away

"I don´t mean the stupid question… of course he was here for only one thing. I mean in this village"

Hinata returned her sight frowning "It´s not what you think"

Anko giggled at her expression. She still was so naïve "Yeah… I´m sure he just came here to use the bathroom"

She crossed her arms over her chest "No!... It was his birthday and Jiraya-san brought him in for his… present" she mumbled the last part

"JIRAYA WAS HERE?!!" Her worries came back

"Yes but he didn't see me"

Anko sighed. "So… You were Naruto´s present" she winked at her

"No!" She moved a little away from her

"No? You couldn´t do it" she assumed

"No… I was too expensive for them" she looked down

Anko raised an eyebrow "You regret that?"

"n…" She looked quickly back at her.

"You naughty Hotarubi chan!! You just wanted to do the nasty with your knuckled head crush!" she teased her

"I didn´t said that!" she stood up

"Yeah right… go and take a look in the mirror! You are all painted in black… and I know it must have been for all the perverted little thoughts you had" she tried to contain her laugh

"Shut up. The seal grows with fear not perverted thoughts" she sat on her bed

Anko started to laugh uncontrollably "you kissed him"

Hinata nodded

Anko smiled widely "Way to go girl!"

Hinata smiled back at her while getting inside her bed

"Tell me about it" She knew that for a young girl like Hinata her first kiss meant a lot.

"What?" Hinata was clueless. What did she want to know?

"About the kiss… How did it happen? How did it feel? Was he a good kisser? Too much tongue? Too much rubbing"

"Err…Tongue? Rubbing?" Hinata looked at her with her unique innocent expression.

"You didn´t use your tongue?" She lay on her bed.

"Mmm… no" she rested her head on the pillow

Anko giggled "Ok, tell me how it happened then"

"He was about to go when he told me to keep his wallet because he was going to find more money and return tomorrow, he said that I should have it as an advance… So then I kissed him and told him that he should take it as an advance too" she was so happy she wasn´t able to feel embarrassed at that time and now that she was telling the memory to another person.

Anko giggled, she was just so cute. "Take it as an advance… good line!"

"I guess I just got caught in the moment" she confessed

"You should do that more often…and without that seal"

Hinata sighed knowing that doing that without the seal was pretty impossible.

"He said he ´ll be back tomorrow?"

"Yep"

Anko covered her body with the blanket "We should think of something then…"

Hinata who was staring at the ceiling turned around to look at her sensei "I know that I´m young and It´s probably the seal talking, but I really love him… I just want to be with him"

Anko turned around to face her. Was she being serious, was she willing to lost her innocence under those circumstances "Hinata…"

A part of the young Hyuuga Heiress was glad she had got this mission with Anko. She was a really carefree ninja, who encouraged her to overcome her shyness. Asking for advice in this matter to her was for the best, it felt right. She knew it… It wasn´t the seal. She was doing the right thing.

"Hinata we are in an extremely super secret mission"

Now that she had the courage she couldn't miss her chance to be with Naruto."Yeah… what should I-"

"No one can find out we are here doing what we are doing. We can´t risk everything so you could behave like a school girl" Anko was serious

Hinata´s eyes grew bigger in surprise "But…but…"

"When I said we should think of something I mean something to get rid of them. Those are two shinobis from the village who know us and could discover what we are doing. That could not only threaten our mission but our position as ninjas in the village" she turned around giving her back to the young Hyuuga who stared at her surprised.

"I hate this mission. It´s getting worst and worst with every second." Anko sighed

Hinata just stood there holding Naruto´s wallet in her arms.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

* * *

What would happen if Gai could beat Kakashi? Would he tell him that his victory didn´t count and that they should try it again some other time?

What would happen if Orochimaru could have Sasuke´s body? Would he say not thanks I rather die, I´ve lived too much?

What would happen if you put Jiraya in a room filled with beautiful girls? Would he say I´m sorry I´m tired I just came to get a nice sleep?

The answer was: NO

Every ninja, every Human has a dream. Most of those dreams take a whole life to accomplish. What if with a little help you could achieve your dream in a blink of an eye, would you deny it?

Hyuuga Hinata had only one dream: Uzumaki Naruto.

She always thought that it would take half of her life time to overcome her shyness to confront him and the other half would be expend in trying to get stronger so he could be interested in her.

One day the Hokage gave her a mission she thought it was going to be the end of her but apparently it was not. It was the little help she needed to achieve her dream. Was she going to refuse that help? Was she going to miss this chance, probably the only one she would have to be with her dream, with Naruto?

The answer was: NO

---

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The room was lit by the sun light that entered from the windows. In front of her lay Mitarashi Anko, her team mate on this mission. She moved her hands from under the blankets to push them away. She stood a couple of minutes staring at the ink design that adorned her skin.  
She stood up and went to the bathroom. Inside she stared at her reflection in the mirror. That was her. That sounded a little weird but she was not used to see what she had been perceiving under her perspective those last days: Her tattooed skin, her naked legs and her ample cleavage, it was not herself.  
She opened the shower and started to wash her body. The tattoo had covered almost all of it. That made her body feel strange. Apart from that she was used to seeing her body in her baths. Underneath it all that body was hers. The girl Naruto picked for his 15th birthday present was herself: Hyuuga Hinata, a little less dressed and more inked but it was herself.  
She looked at her black nail. That was the first part of her body to be in contact with the seal. She used to be afraid of what it could cause her. She wasn´t a seal fan, after all, the ones that she knew the most were Neji´s and Sasuke´s. Every seal seemed to have some kind of sinister power, evoking the dark side of the carrier. She knew that could never happen to her. She was too kind to be embraced by the dark side, but you never know.  
The seal was the little push she just needed to perform this mission. She remembered that she had to seduce an Akatsuki member. A little push to perform this terrible mission, she guessed. Yes, she guessed. Right now, this mission didn´t seem terrible at all. Nothing that the Akatsuki guy could do to her frightened her… and she was being very creative. Even if the mission went wrong, if she died… If Anko died. Nothing scared her. She felt relaxed.  
She closed the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.  
But she felt better than that, she wasn´t scared and she was happy. Naruto had noticed her.

She got out of the bathroom smiling and found a groggy Anko stretching on her bed. "Good morning Hotarubi-chan!"

"Good morning Kagero san" she greeted her politely.

"Come on girls! We have to make breakfast!" The two girls were interrupted by the arrival of another of her work mates.

---

In the day time the girls had to do the house chores. It was a big house with many rooms to clean and many girls to feed . This time Anko and Hinata were both ordered to do the garden arrangements. It was mostly trimming the trees, watering the plants and mowing the grass. They spent almost the whole afternoon doing that. The last part of their job was to gather all the garbage and burn it in the woods.

Anko and Hinata were being quiet and eventually they did some small talk. The older nin didn´t want to bring the Naruto subject again and apparently neither did the Hyuuga. At least she was content with the fact that she had understood the risk and importance of this mission.

"This are all the bags with the leaves I´ve gathered" Hinata said lifting six big bags.

"Ok Let´s go" Anko said doing the same with another six.

The girls walked into the woods.

"How are you feeling?" Anko asked knowing they had a little more intimacy now.

"I´m ok" she smiled.

The older kunoichi was concerned about the seal. It had taken almost all of her body, she knew that the Hyuuga heiress was extremely nice to be affected in a negative way from the seal and she also knew that Tsunade would never use a dangerous seal with her, even though she had put her under this mission. Well now she doubted a bit "Great… Hinata I´m sorry of how I reacted last night"

"Don´t worry I know you are just trying to protect me" Hinata said resting the bags on the floor.

Anko smiled. She always understood. "Thanks" she put her bags next to Hinata´s

"I understand the troubles you would be getting into if something happens to me" She moved closer to her temporary sensei and helped with her bags.

"Hehehe… Well that´s a part but I´m also concerned about you. I don´t want anything bad to happen to you" She scratched the back of her head.

"Anko I´m Ok" She smiled her hand landed on Anko´s shoulder "Better than ever" Hinata smirked and moved her hand to her neck.

The older girl raised an eyebrow, Hinata´s expression was really OOC. "Wha-"

"This is my chance Anko. I can´t let it go away… I won´t have the courage to do it again"

"Hinata!" Her eyes grew bigger feeling how her fingers cut one of her chakra points.

The Hyuuga heiress removed her hand from her neck and the Special Jounin fell to the floor "Sorry Anko I´ve been blocking your chakra all day"

Anko remembered all the times she brushed her fingers next to her stamina chakra points on that day. She was with her guard down but hey! She was supposed to be her ally. She tried to speak but she could hardly move her jaw.

"I´m really… I´m really sorry I have to do this Anko san, but it´s my only chance. You don´t know what it feels to be invisible for everybody…"

She was not going to feel pity for that little angel faced backstabber.

"…but yesterday Naruto saw me, and that's all I´ve ever wanted" she looked down sadly. "I have to do this!"

Anko looked at the young Hyuuga talking. She wanted to yell, scream and kick her Hyuuga ass, but she couldn´t move.

"Thanks Anko-san and Sorry!" She ran towards the house.

The older kunoichi remained laying on the grass. She cursed herself for being so careless around her. This was an S-Rank mission after all but she had been not careful enough and now everything was at in danger: Hinata, Herself, Her Ninja title. All for a stupid teenager crush!. She wondered Why was she behaving like that? Wasn´t she afraid of what could happen with Naruto. Didn´t the idea of him thinking of her as a prostitute scared her?. What if they discovered they were in this super secret mission, they could get fired. What would her father think of her? Wasn´t she terrified about that?.

The answer was : NO

"That damn seal!" she complained in her head. She hoped Hinata would get the night of her dreams because when she regain the control of her body was going to make sure she lived a nightmare!

---

Hinata arrived at the house it was time for her to get ready for the costumers. She moved to her room and started to change her clothes.

She had to look better than ever. She looked at her bed, on top of it was his wallet, she lifted it. This night she was going to be alone with Naruto, with her Naruto-Kun. She had dreamed about it so many times. She had never imagined it under a circumstance as this once, but at least it happened. She picked the prettiest Kimono that was between her work clothes; put it on and before getting out of the room she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled widely and full of joy. Very out of character for Hinata too but… she was really happy.

She was getting to the living room when the madam called her "Hotarubi-chan I was about to call you!"

She bowed politely "Hello"

"I know It´s early but you have already been requested" She smiled.

Hinata´s heart skipped a beat. He was here already, he couldn´t wait either. She walked faster to the living room and gripped the frog tighter. She arrived at the desired destination but she couldn´t find him.

"I guess she was anxious" The madam commented as she reached her

Hinata turned around to face her.

"I hope you like our new Shinju!" she said to the man who was next to her.

Hinata looked at the unknown guy in front of her. Sandals, black coat with red clouds pattern, grey brushed back hair.

"Mmm yes. How did you know I like tattoes?" Hidan said looking intensely into her eyes.

He was only interrupted by the clinging sound of the wallet felling on the floor.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!! (Thanks to all the regular reviewers! YOU ARE REALLY HELPFULL AND ENCOURAGING!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

* * *

Anko lay vertically on the grass in the middle of the woods. It was night already.

"Fuck!" She cursed

How could she be so careless? They were in the middle of a mission. What was this girl thinking about!!. She was so angry. She couldn´t stop thinking about it. The thing that bothered her most was that a little 14 year old chounin had left her hopeless, paralyzed in the middle of the woods.

"Fuck!"

When she regains control over her body Hinata was going to hear her. Mission was going to be over a she was going to tell everything to the Hokage! EVERYTHING!!!.

She looked at her feet and tried to move them without success.

"Fuck!"

She concentrated in her toes.

"Wiggle your big toe"

"Wiggle your big toe" she repeated staring directly at it.

As she lay on the grass trying to will her limbs out of entropy, She could picture the out of character smirk that Hinata gave her before leaving.

"YOU BETTER BE HAVING THE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE HYUUGA, BECAUSE I´M GOING TO GET UP SOME HOW AND FIND YOU... AND... HURT YOU!!"

---

Hinata froze in front of Hidan.

The grey haired stared at her lustfully, her eyes travelled along her barely covered body. "Really nice"

The Hyuuga heiress couldn´t believe what was going on. According with what she had studied for this mission this man in front of her looked like an Akatsuki. Right! the mission. The reason of her presence in there. The thing that she had forgotten when planning her strategy to knock Anko down to spend the night with Naruto.

Hidan used his finger to move a lock of Hinata´s hair behind her ear. "Let´s go" he said admiring her face.

The young Hyuuga looked at him in the eyes. _He has medium length silver hair slicked back with reddish-purple eyes, wears a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and some kind of amulet, the symbol is an equilateral circumscribed triangle, an upside down triangle with a circle around it. He wears dark green nail polish and a ring with the kanji for three on his left index finger. _ She repeated in her head as doing a mental note. There! That was all the information she needed to complete this mission. Now she could run away back to Konoha. Yeah right! Like she could do that, run away in front of an Akatsuki member! Leave her team mate paralyzed in the middle of the woods!She was doomed so she did the only thing she could and followed Hidan.

"Where did that energy go? I thought you were exited to meet me° He said cockily as they entered in the room.

Hinata was speechless. She thanked the seal was protecting her, without it she would be petrified to death.

Hidan sat on the bed. "Now let me see that tattoo. I´m quite a fan of that art" He smirked

The Hyuuga heiress stood in front of him. She knew what he wanted and at this point she didn´t have another option. She slowly opened her kimono.

"Are you shy now?" He stood up and pushed her hair behind her back. He stared at her eyes "Those eyes, that faces, how old are you?"

"I´m 18" She lied

"You have a beautiful voice Hotarubi-san… I can´t wait to hear you moan" He moved his hands to her kimono to strip her faster.

Hinata gulped.

He followed the tattoo with his sight "Really beautiful" He moved forward to whisper in her hear "It starts here" he kissed her neck and moved his tongue along his tattoo

Hinata closed her eyes.

---

"HA! Stupid Hyuuga! Orochimaru couldn´t take me out with a seal a little brat is not going to do it with an idiotic chackra technique" she walked into the house. Actually she dragged her feet with and improvised crutch made out of a stick.

"Kagero-san are you ok?" one of her work mates found her. "Hotarubi-san told us you weren´t feeling ok, you should stay in bed"

"Yeah! She was sooo concerned about me! But don´t worry I´m fine! I´m going to get change and talk to that little guardian angel I´ve got" She threw the stick away and try to walk normal.

"I know, she was so worried! She made us promise we won't be entering in your room so you could sleep in complete tranquility"

Anko raised an eyebrow "Such a nice girl! I can´t wait to thank her for EVERYTHING!!!" She said ironically and moved to her room.

"You are such good friends! But you´ll have to wait, our shinju is working tonight" She smiled

Anko rolled her eyes. _That brat is getting away with it. _She thought and closed the door.

While she was trying to dress into her ´s sexy working clothes, which was a very difficult task when the 70% of her body is paralyzed and panties weighted like 110 lbs. She thought about her plan. She couldn´t broke into Hinata´s room and drag her outside by pulling her hair, like she would like. It would ruin their undercover mission and, what the hell! She was a teenager after all. She just wanted to be with her crush. A VERY STUPID idea to do in the middle of a mission, not to mention the part that involved paralyzing her sensei/team mate. Ok. She was going to get her have her dreamy night with her Naruto-kun, but as soon as she came back both of them were returning to Konoha. This mission was over! She moved out of the room.

As she was trying to reach the main room she thought of the only thing that worried her. If Hinata was with Naruto it was probable, knowing the fame of the legendary sanin, that Jiraya was there too. She couldn´t be so sure he wasn´t going to recognize her, after all she had been his former teammate´s student and a pretty well know ninja in the village, especially around the male ones.

"Hey!" She called one of the girls that was going out of the kitchen with a couple of drinks.

"Kagero san! Are you feeling ok?" she asked worried.

Apparently Hinata made sure that everybody knew she was out for tonight. "Yeah yeah! I´m ok". She rolled her eyes

"Great!"

"So Ruby-chan , Hotarubi is with a client, right?" she was getting exhausted just from talking. She should probably check if Jiraya was busy enough to not notice her or Hinata and go back to her room, after all she wasn´t feeling ok really.

"Yes! She ´s going to get a lot of money… how lucky! I´ve been working here for a year and I think that after tonight she would double my savings"

"Don´t tell me I worked yesterday and the guy has some kind of deal with the madam and he is going to pay me on installments"

The other girl giggled

"So, is the old guy with someone or he is still around?" She asked pressing her back on the wall to rest her legs.

"The old guy?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah the one that came with the kid who´s with Hotarubi"

"No, he came alone and he doesn´t look like a kid"

"What do you mean? He is like 15. The blonde kid…"

"I think you are confusing him with another guy, he is not blonde"

Suddenly Anko´s expression changed "She is not with a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker marks?"

"No! She is with Hidan. He is one of the regulars…Well, He usually comes when we have a young girl. The madam must have called him when you and Hotarubi came. She is kind of his type"

Anko´s jaw dropped. She panicked remembering in what they had gotten into: Even thought the assignment wasn´t what the Hokage had told them they followed their orders for the sake of the village, knowing that if the mission went wrong, they were on their own, the blame was going to be on them. Right now Hinata was an underage prostitute alone with a deadly Akatsuki member. Her duty was to protect her and she was semi paralyzed and wasn´t going to be able to fight if their lives were in danger. Everything that could have gone wrong in this mission was going beyond worst.

* * *

~Karen K.

R&R Please!!!

(Thanks for reviewing and yes... it was a little tribute to Kill Bill)


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

* * *

Hinatalooked at the ceiling.

All she could hear were Hidan´s slurping sounds coming from the wet kisses he was giving to her neck.

"_Hyuuga Hinata I have a mission for you" The hokage´s voice recoiled in her mind__ "It´s an S-Rank seduction mission"_

Another flashback hit her memories _"ARE YOU NUTS!!! YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED!!! THIS IS THE FREAKING HEIRESS!!!"_ The shock of the first comment of her actual partner contrasted to the other that came to her mind after that one. _"I hope you won't hate me after this mission"_

In only a 2 weeks they have gone through so much.

"_You´ll have to make 3 men nosebleed!" _

"_Now I´ll show you one of the basic lap dances and then we´ll practice"_

She had learnt so much

"_There are 3 ways to seduce men: Provoking? Showing and__ experimenting?"_

"_You know some people want to be ninjas, other people want to be artists and there is a group of males that just want to be women"_

In some kind of weird way she had fun training with Anko.

She was funny

"_Are you hungry? I should have something here to eat. Rotten, expired, poisonous, hi little friend, Oh my god what´s that?!!!"_

She always managed to stick her foot in her mouth and she didn´t care

"_It´s not that. I´ve tried it but, I´m not good enough for my father" _

"_To the hell with him! I mean. Who needs that stupid clan! Do whatever you want!"_

But the thing that liked the most about being around Anko was that she supported her

"_You are Beautiful, dazzling, exquisite. You are a freaking princess Hinata-chan! __Get it in your head!"_

She really had faith in her

"_Just give her something for the fainting. I´ll take care of the rest. She is going to be alright and the mission is going to be a success"_

Actually the only good thing that this mission had was the faith that everybody had in her

"_I guess Tsunade must really trust you to use that seal. She surely thinks you have such high ninja morals, you don´t need your own conscience to make you behave"_

That was when she had morals which remind her: the other good little fact that this mission had provoked.

"_I kissed Naruto-kun"_

It was the first time in her life she had the guts to do something she really wanted. She really felt that if she followed her instincts everything was going to be ok, even better than that.

"_I´m really sorry I have to do this Anko san, but it´s my only chance. You don´t know what it feels to be invisible for everybody…but yesterday Naruto saw me, and that's all I´ve ever wanted. I have to do this!"_

And she forgot why she was there in the first place

"_I accept the challenge of this mission and its implications just because I believe in the cause. I believe that my job as a Kunoichi is more important than my life. I deeply, truly believe that whatever I could do to make Konoha a peaceful land to live in, it´s the right thing to do. As life threatening it could be. This is my Ninja way!"_

And ended up betraying the only person who supported her completely.

"_That´s not a Strip club Hinata…__ It´s a brothel"_

"_You don´t understand in the position we are now. If we go back and tell the elders that Tsunade betrayed us we could be expelled for accepting an Illegal mission. If this is all a misunderstanding and Tsunade doesn't know this is brothel, not a strip club and we perform the mission we could also be expelled for doing an illegal mission without the Hokage´s authorization"_

Betraying the only person who supported her completely. Who trusted her with her life and her honor.

Hinata closed her eyes.

_---_

Anko looked at the girl who was telling her that Hinata was with the Akatsuki member. She couldn´t hide her surprise.  
She was the older one, Hinata was a kid, she was her sensei and her own mistakes had put Hinata in that situation.

FLASHBACK

Anko and Hinata were reaching the end of her first night in the brothel. Luckily they hadn´t got any clients. They helped the other girls to clean the glasses they had been using that night and retired to their room the 2 Konoha´s ninjas shared. In a few seconds both were ready to sleep.

It had been a long day. Anko couldn´t wait to drop into slumber.

Hinata on the other hand couldn´t close her eyes. She was nervous, as much as the seal let her, but the thing that bothered her the most were the extremely pornographic moans that one of their co-workers were giving in the room next to hers.

"What´s your plan?" Anko asked coldly

"ehh…"The young Hyuuga haven't thought of anything yet.

"Great! You put our lives in danger without a plan" She was being hard but she was still a little angry.

"I´m sorry" She didn´t like to confront anybody even if she felt she was doing the right thing and had her reasons.

Anko sighed "Baka! This is what we are going to do"

Hinata turned around in her single bed to look at her who was in another one in front.

"You get him really, REALLY drunk before getting in the bedroom. Then you enter in the bathroom, I´ll be waiting you there to change places with genjutsu. I know he is a really good ninja but if he is drunk enough and with his guard down, he won't notice it"

Hinata nodded "Great plan!"

"Yeah… Yeah... Go to sleep"

END OF FLASHBACK

Anko was now alone in the kitchen. She tried to perform a bunshin technique but it was useless she hadn´t got any chakra. She could barely walk.

"FUCK!" she couldn´t let her student in danger.

---

This time Hidan´s voice interrupted Hinata´s thinking "Hey you are so still It´s feels like I´m raping you"

She couldn´t say anything.

"Not that I mind" He chuckled. He used his finger to open her Kimono over her chest. He licked his lips "You have a beautiful Tattoo Hotarubi-chan"

He was ready to crush his face between her breasts when a loud knock on the door cut the mood.

Hidan looked at from where the sound was coming. He looked furious about the interruption. He was going to continue when the knock turned more intensely.

"WHAT THE FUCK- " He jumped to the door and opened it violently.

"Hi Hi! I have a little present from the madam"

Hinata looked at the new comer. It was Anko. She was carrying 2 champagne bottles and 3 glasses. She tried to enter in the room but Hidan stopped her.

"NO!"

"Come on! Don´t you want to have fun?" She placed the drinks in a table next to the door and wrapped her arms around his neck

Hinata sat on the bed and tried to re arrange her clothes

"You are too old" He turned around

Anko looked helpless at Hinata. She returned her sight; her numb expression looked a little worried.

"What´s this?" Hidan stopped and took Anko´s hand in his.

She had a bandage. She had broken her own finger in an attempt to regain control of her body.

"Did you cut yourself?" he removed the bandages and licked his lips.

Hinata gulped. He was making such a perverted face while looking at her hand. The only thing she needed was that this guy was also a sadist.

"No no… I broke my finger doing the gardens" She smiled politely and showed him the little stick that was trying to correct the fractured bone.

"Oh" he said disappointed "Go away I´m not interested in your company" He pushed her away.

As he was closing the door she tried to look at Hinata and gave her a sign: not to worry, she was going to be back.

*CLICK* The door was closed. The last thing Anko saw was Hinata´s quiet expression while she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had the look of a cow in the line of a slaughter house.

She collapsed against the door. The guy looked really dangerous and perverted. She didn´t have a plan that could assure their safety. She hated to admit it but at this point the less risky thing to do was to let Hidan have the young Hyuuga.

She was about to slam her fist in the floor when she heard loud glass-crashing noises followed by a high pitched female cry coming from the inside of the room which could only belong to one person: HYUUGA HINATA.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: Sorry readers for the delay but the next chapter would be the last one and I didn´t want to disappoint you with the ending so I took my time in thinking it through. Thanks for reading and I hope I won't let you down in the end.

Review Please!!! Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

* * *

*CLICK* The door was closed. The last thing Anko saw was Hinata´s quiet expression while she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had the look of a cow in the line of a slaughter house.

She collapsed against the door. The guy looked really dangerous and perverted. She didn´t have a plan that could assure their safety. She hated to admit it but at this point the less risky thing to do was to let Hidan have the young Hyuuga.

She was about to slam her fist in the floor when she heard loud glass-crashing noises followed by a high pitched female cry coming from the inside of the room, which could only belong to one person: HYUUGA HINATA.

She froze.

The Special jounin was about to panic. She revised the possibilities:

The sound was from a simple accident and Hinata wasn´t in danger.

Hidan was torturing Hinata

Hidan was killing Hinata

She believed that the last two were more probable but she needed a plan. She couldn´t enter in the room and try to rescue the young Hyuuga. First because with her almost paralyzed condition she was not going to be able to stop him, second he was an Akatsuki his powers were surely greater than hers, third if Hinata had the situation under control her mere entrance could irritate Hidan and complicate things.

She couldn't hear anything from the inside of the room. She pressed her ear on the door. Everything was quiet.

"This isn´t right" She didn´t have a plan and it was probably a stupid idea but she couldn´t let Hinata be inside with this guy.

She stood up and opened the door violently. The light was off and she could hear Hinata´s anxious breathing.

She turned on the light and looked at the scene stunned.

Hidan was lying on top of Hinata on the bed. The covers were drenched in blood. She ran towards the young Hyuuga.

"I- I-I-M Ok… I´m k" she whispered

"Hinata, What the hell happened?" She looked at her in panic. The Akatsuki guy was unconscious and his face was also covered in blood.

"I´m ok… Let´s get out of…." Her voice faded out before she could hear the end.

Anko pushed Hidan away from the heiress and checked her up. She was covered in blood, specially her face; from her mouth dripped the red liquid. Her right hand was also bleeding and she had a huge cut in her palm. The reliving thing was that she was breathing.

"What the hell happened here?" She sighed.

- ONE HOUR LATER -

"Hinata"

*SLAP*

"Hinata"

*SLAP*

"HINATA!"

The Hyuuga heiress opened her eyes. "Wha?" She was a little groggy

Anko sighed in relief. "Take this" She said handing her a wet cloth.

She grabbed it and looked down "Oh no… It wasn´t a nightmare"

"Tell me what happened! Are you ok?" She was worried. Even though they were far from the brothel at this point she still didn´t get what had happened.

" I´m ok. Are we safe here?" She asked the older kunoichi while she started to remove the remaining blood from her face and body.

"Yeah. I got our things, I left Hidan sleeping in the room and got his money so he would think that you just rob him, I don´t think he would relate it to a ninja attack that way. Of course no one noticed anything they should still be thinking you are with him inside the room"

"It´s over" she sighed in relief

"Yeah" The older girl smiled at her trying to cheer her up. She was feeling bad for the young girl, something bad had happened in that room while she was alone with the Akatsuki.

"Sorry Anko-san for doing what I did… I´m really sorry… I was so stupid"

She deserved to be scold but Anko knew that she had gotten a worst reprimand for what she had done in the first place "Sorry? For what? That silly chakra cut technique? You think you could take me down with that! Ha! You need to keep practicing Hyuuga!" she minimized the situation so that the younger girl didn't feel bad for that too.

Hinata smiled "Thanks"

"Are you going to tell me how on earth you take that Akatsuki down?" She was really worried about what happened inside.

Hinata Sighed "Well… after you left the room"

FLASHBACK

Hidan closed the door living Anko outside. He smiled wickedly at Hinata "Where were we?" he moved close to her again but suddenly stopped and turned around.

Hinata noticed that the sound of Anko collapsing on the door from the other side distracted him.

"That´s it I´m going to kill her!" He moved to the door

"No Wait!" In that second she realized that she was alone in this. She had put Anko in danger too and she was the only one who could save her.

She moved towards him and tripped, on purpose to distract him, falling over the glasses and cutting her hand in the process. "AAH!"

As soon as Hidan heard the noise he turned around. "Are you hurt?" He grinned.

Hinata stood up and showed him her hand. Drops of blood coming from her palm, product of the glass cut, slowly running down her arm.

The Akatsuki stared hypnotized at it. "I´ll kiss it better" He grabbed her arm and started licking the blood from it.

The young Hyuuga stared at the outlaw ninja in front of her. Lustfully licking her hand. It was disgusting, but she had to endure for the mission, for her teammate.

She flowingly slipped away from him and moved to the bed. He followed her as if they were playing a mouse-cat game.

"Do you have a kunai Hidan-san?" She asked

"Why would I have a Kunai? Do I seem dangerous?" He said ironically

"If you had one I Think that I could do something with it that you would really appreciate" she tried to demonstrate in that sentence all her brand new knowledge of the seducing art.

He lifted the right cuff of his pants and took out a kunai that was attached to his leg.

She put her hand over his to get it. She knew he was an extremely dangerous ninja but she could tell that his guard was a little down because of her doings.

His eyes followed fascinated her hand holding the weapon until she reached her mouth.

She opened her mouth and positioned the kunai on top of her tongue. She slid it down making a big cut on her tongue provoking a massive bleeding in her mouth. "Would you kiss it better now" She said it as she was the most confident woman in the world

Hidan´s eyes grew bigger and he jumped over her ravishing her lips. She continued his kiss, her blood invading her mouth all she could taste was the metallic savor of her injury and the pain. She pushed him down positioning on top while they still kissed.

"I Think alcohol would help too" She interrupted the kiss and moved away from the bed to get the bottle of champagne that Anko had left there a couple of minutes ago.  
She climbed again on top of him. First she took a quick sip of the beverage and handed to him. He had half of the bottle and dragged her down to kiss her bloody mouth again.  
The taste was so strong, blood and alcohol. She tried not to frown or show any sign of disgust. She took the opportunity as he was distracted by her passionately kissing and extended her hand to the floor and searched for a little box that had capsules in it. She found it.  
With her hand she took one of the capsules and opened it. She guided it to her head and shifting Hidan´s face so he could kiss her neck, dropped the content over her tongue. He quickly lost interest in her neck and proceeded to kiss again her injured mouth. She started to interval their kisses with sips of alcohol and introducing the contents of the pills. It all mixed in their mouths and Hidan ended up drinking it all together.  
She was putting the content of the 3rd capsule when she started to feel she couldn´t take it anymore.

The outlaw ninja moved over her and started to take his clothes trying to get down to business. She could tell he was being very clumsy with his movements; the sleeping pills were affecting him. At that time she was giving him the 8th capsule when suddenly he moved away from her. "What the hell is going on?!"

Hinata could barely open her eyes.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He moved his hands to her neck and started strangling her.

She tried to resist, but she was also drugged. She surely had drunk some of the mix in the process of intoxicating him. She couldn´t take it anymore. Luckily when she thought that Hidan was going to choke her to death he collapsed unconscious in her arms. She would have done the same if it wasn´t for Anko who turned on the lights.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow! Great plan Hinata-chan!" Anko said honestly surprised.

"Thank god it worked!"

"Yeah" Anko scratched the back of her head. Hinata´s tattoo had covered all of her neck, her ears and around her eyes. "So he didn´t… you know… nothing sexually"

"No! no… He just touched my breasts… and I could feel his… you know inside his pants…" she didn´t sound very affected

Anko frowned concerned "Are you going to get depressed when Tsunade removes the seal?"

"mmm… I probably faint… a couple of times when I´ll remember it"

Anko looked down

"… but I´ll be ok, I got better things to remember about this mission" She smiled

Anko giggled

Unexpectedly the young Hyuuga moved away from her and started puking. Her stomach was really a mess product of her previous cocktail.

"Your first kiss, your first hang over… It seemed like yesterday when you told me you didn´t know what a condom was" she joked

Hinata cleaned herself and moved next to her team mate "It was yesterday" the two of them laughed and started to walk towards Konoha.

"Does your tongue hurt?"

"Mmm no... It´s almost healed." She said and took her tongue out.

The two girls walked quietly. Anko looked at Hinata, she looked like a different person from that girl that she met 2 weeks ago in the Hokage building. It was probably because of that seal. She was being so carefree and indifferent about all that have just happened. She couldn´t help but to worry thinking in what could happen when seal-less Hinata remembers what happened the last two weeks. "What are you thinking Hinata chan?"

"This mission… was pretty good in the end"

"What?" Anko asked amazed

"Well… I get to do a lot of things that I would have never dare to do if it wasn´t for this mission"

Anko nodded

"I knocked down an Akatsuki member!" she smiled

Anko showed her thumb "Kick-ass!"

"And I kissed Naruto- Kun" Her expression was dazed

Anko giggled. Well if she thought about it like that she was going to be ok. "You know Hinata, Actually your REAL first kiss was with Hidan" she teased her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"He was pretty handsome" she giggled "You know… they said that if you kiss an extremely dangerous ninja for your first time you are going to become an elite kunoichi in the future, beautiful and powerful and charismatic"

Hinata looked at her "Says who?"

"I heard the story of a young girl who kissed a former Akatsuki member and ended up like that" she looked away

Hinata giggled. She was trying to cheer her up she surely had gone through something similar with Orochimaru or maybe worst. "Really?"

Anko nodded flashing her winning smile

"Because I heard something like that, she was beautiful and powerful and charismatic … but a little flat chested"

Anko froze and looked at her. "We need to get to Konoha right now and remove that seal! It´s turning you into an EVIL, EVIL MONSTER!"

Hinata laughed.

The girls arrived at Konoha's gates

"Hinata you never told me how did you get those sleeping pills"

"From Manko´s purse"

"Manko´s purse?"

"Yes I had to give her something before I entered the room with Hidan and I saw the pills and thought that they could be useful"

- IN THE BROTHEL -

"I´m Here to get Hotarubi!" Naruto entered the brothel and slammed his fist into the madam´s desk

She sighed "It seems to be your lucky day boy. She is not here"

"Eh?!" He looked at her shocked

"You have earned yourself a lot of money she was a robber, she drugged one of our best clients and stole his money"

"WHAT! IT CAN´T BE!"

"That´s love son. They steal your heart, they steal your wallet" Jiraya landed his hand on his shoulder

"But no… She… I´m sure she was a great person"

"Come on Naruto let´s get back home you must be really tired for all the work you have done today"

"But…But…" He exclaimed as Jiraya dragged him outside.

As they were walking away the brothel a huge woman ran after them

"Naruto! Naruto!"

The blonde turned around

"Hotarubi-Chan asked me to give you this" She handed him his frog wallet

Naruto stared at it and opened it. Inside it was a note "I hope you see me next time!"

Manko left the young boy and his sensei looking at the paper.

"Ero sanin, What do you think this means?"

"I don´t know… maybe she doesn´t know how to write well and she meant I hope we´ll see each other again some other time?"

"Mmm" His answer didn´t convince him she had an outstanding calligraphy for an illiterate "And why do you think she returned my wallet if she was a theft?"

Jiraya sighed "Because she is a woman"

"What?"

"We´ll never understand them son… never"

The two of them walked back to the town in deep thinking.

"Hokage Sama! Mission Accomplished!" Anko yelled and entered inside her office.

Tsunade was getting asleep while doing her paper work but opened widely her eyes as she heard the female voice. She looked at the two girls enter the room.

"THE SEAL!" The fifth pointed at Hinata extremely worried.

The girls who were smiling changed their facial expressions.

"It surpassed the 60% of her body! I told you that if that happened she was going to lose her conscience completely!"

"WHAT!? You never told me that!" Anko shouted in her defense

"I´m ok!" Hinata tried to step between them

"Really?!" the blond stared at the younger girl

"Yes! The mission was a complete success I saw Hidan and I even didn´t have to have sex" she smiled

"WHAT! Why would you have to have sex in the first place?" Tsunade strangled Anko

"The- gggg" Anko tried to talk

"Because the mission was in a brothel…"

"WHAT! THE MISSION WAS IN A STRIP CLUB" she continued choking Anko

The purple haired nin tried to shake her head and get away from the blond´s grip but it was impossible

"Yes! But we …well... I was determined to do it anyway! And everything went ok, even Naruto didn´t recognized me" she giggled

"WHAT! WHY WOUD NARUTO SEE YOU IN A SUPER SECRET MISSION!" Tsunade was furious

"Well… Err… I Think she is unconscious now" Hinata pointed at Anko´s hanging head.

- 1 HOUR, A LOT OF EXPLAINING AND SEAL REMOVING AFTER THAT -

"Well Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata. I´m very grateful for your collaboration in this matter" The blond bowed at them

The two girls bowed at her.

"You are dismissed" Tsunade said

When the two girls were about to reach the door

"REMEMBER SUPER SECRET!" The Hokage didn´t want to even imagine what could happen if anyone find out what have been going on with this two lately.

"Yeah Yeah!" Anko closed the door.

The girls moved out of the Hokage building

"Well Hinata-chan! I´m going to miss you after this!"

"Thanks Anko-san" she bowed

"If some time you want to train or talk about anything… you know… I´ll be there!" she smiled. She realized that Hinata was a pretty lonely girl and she wanted to be there for her if she started to feel sad about what had happen the last 2 weeks.

"Thanks Anko-san… For everything you have done for me these last days!"

"No prob … was really fun!"

Hinata smiled

The older girl started to walk away "Use my training wisely… you know if all the information and techniques I taught you ends up in evil hands!"

Hinata giggled

"AND DON'T DO ANYTHING ELSE STUPID FOR A GUY!" she yelled

Hinata walked away too "DO YOU THINK I´LL HAVE THE GUTS TO PUT MY OWN LIFE IN DANGER JUST FOR A TEENAGE CRUSH?" she said using her words.

"I DON'T´HEAR I PROMISE!" she put her hand behind her ear.

All she could hear were Hinata´s giggles as she walked away.

Anko raised an eyebrow "I guess Desperate Times, Desperate Measures"

- THE END -

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like it! I like to write fics that don´t mess with the original storyline of the anime/manga. This way this story could have happened while Naruto was training with Jiraya… and they would never tell it in the manga/anime because it was a SUPER SECRET MISSION. XD. Well I´d love to read your reviews and I hope I haven´t disappoint you with the ending.

**Author´s prayer: This is one of my favourite stories (Of my own of course) but I know it really needs serious beta reading, grammar and spelling correction so if you like to help me rewrite it and correct it send me a PM IM DESPERATELY SEEKING A BETA READER!**


End file.
